


今天的简单下酒菜【转眼之间2018世界杯限定番外】

by Anonymous



Series: 【冰瞬主】转眼之间 [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Recipes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ·RT，转眼之间2018世界杯限定食谱番外。CP TAG在标签栏里恐怕打不下所以就先列在这里：冰瞬、星莎、龙丽、伪辉潘、米妙、蟹鱼迪布、穆沙、童史、撒艾、小艾魔铃、朱苏。不接受任何CP相关KY，有一个给我滚一个！！





	1. 土豆沙拉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·世界杯期间和自家兄dei皓雪姐微信聊球时聊出的脑洞。时间设定是《转眼》正篇完结时间线约四年以后、青铜之家该结婚的都结婚了而且还没有孩子的阶段。
> 
> ·老哈有实体的来龙去脉是个漫长的故事，接下来会慢慢透露的。总之现在他是个靠谱的酒贩子酒水商人，并且是Long At Dis的长期供货商。
> 
> ·全文预计十篇，对应十道菜十场世界杯比赛。
> 
> ·我大概就是2014年世界杯之后才决心年内将转眼正篇完结的。如今四年过去了，不知道还有人记得那个陈年巨长篇没。

四年一度的世界杯来临，又到了各个大小酒吧最忙碌的时刻。近些年来随着J联盟赛事的发展与远赴海外豪门联赛的本土球员渐渐增加，关注足球的人的确越来越多了，虽然更多关注的无非还是本土国家队或者第二故土巴西队，而对于其他欧美豪门的了解，恐怕也仅限于那么几个出挑的球星而已。  
四年前的世界杯期间，青铜之家的成员们跑到北京来旅游。到了夜里不管是工体附近的酒吧还是隐匿于东城胡同中的特色餐厅，室内外几乎无一例外地支起了电视或投影设备现场直播，当然，直播带来的客流量也是相当可观的。  
星矢不禁讶异于泱泱大国的百姓们对世界杯的狂热程度，然而土生土长的江西妹子二嫂和好歹有一半中国血统的二哥只是自嘲地笑笑，说了句得不到的自然矜贵。然后紫龙的下一句是星矢你把我那只小龙虾放回去。  
彼时瞬看了一眼手机又立刻放下之后猛灌了一口啤酒。冰河连忙问怎么了，瞬直接把屏幕解锁了亮给他看：LINE的私聊窗口里，那个备注名是“Scylla”的家伙在桑切斯扳平了比分之后发了一串极尽得瑟之能事的又贱又得意的动画表情。  
（然而两个多小时后这个男人就乐不起来了。巴西不愧是南美霸主，到最后还是用点球三比二的成绩告诉智利什么叫“你大爷还是你大爷”，为此斯基拉着实消沉了一阵子。直到半决赛，日耳曼战车在桑巴军团家门口7：1吊打东道主，斯基拉这才长出了一口恶气。）  
……  
相比之下，日本还远赶不上大国球迷对于世界杯无差别且毫无保留的热忱。然而酒吧的生意确实比平常能好些，尤其那些有设备可看球的店。  
然而，平时生意就不错的Long At Dis却成了六本木酒吧中的一股清流：店里不缺看球用的大屏电视，好喝的酒与好吃的简餐也是雷打不动地有口皆碑。然而就是从来不用世界杯期间有球可看还有打折促销的手段来宣传自己，表面上看起来就和每一个照常营业的酒吧一样平静，仿佛与世界杯的热浪绝缘一般。  
对此，酒吧法人倪翔自有一套说法：“何必只为了那一个月的营业额，把我宝贵的员工搞到随时有过劳死的风险呢？”  
其实还有一点他没有说，那就是：更何况我的员工当中也有几个看球心切的人呢。  
所以世界杯期间Long At Dis的生意虽不至于火爆，但终究还算热闹。热闹到固定班底忙不过来的时候还需要两个就职于诊所的医生在下班之后过来帮忙，当然工资是日结的。  
世界杯开幕了。一切仿佛和平时一样，又似乎不大一样。  
  
“晚上好啊~啊咧？你们今天真早啊~”  
“哟~小白脸你来了啊！太好了今天能轻松点了~”  
刚踏进店门的佐贺和加野一眼就看到了诊所三人组的身影，其中两个人已经换上了工作服，在吧台前做着正式营业前的准备工作。  
“啊，佐贺，加野。晚上好，今天开始就请多指教了。”瞬温和地笑着回应。  
“喂喂~不要因为瞬来了你就预谋偷懒看球啊，加野。”科尔一边擦拭着金属托盘一边调侃。  
“才——不——会——呢，惹毛了人妖的话螃蟹准饶不了我。”加野啧了啧舌，说着就走去了更衣室。  
旭从后门进来，抱着一箱子啤酒，“算他有先见之明。头些年酒吧刚营业时这家伙没少因为工作时间偷懒看球和苏芳吵架……啊多谢了，放在那边就行。”  
说着旭回过头来向身后推着几箱别种类的酒跟进来的人道了谢。推酒进来的男人个子不矮长相也不差， 半长的黑发在脑后扎成一束，黑牛仔裤黑T恤，后背的布料上赫然印着个很大的白色五芒星，近看还能发现在五芒星中央的两丛橄榄枝之间还镂着一行花体英文：Yours Ever。  
“好的好的~冥土多谢[1]~”  
之前还会有人吐槽他的发音，然而久而久之，大家也都习惯了。反正这种说法和这家伙拥有实体之前的身份很相称不是吗~  
“辛苦了~话说你还是老样子呢，哈迪斯。”  
“这话我原封不动还给你，安杜路。”  
水蓝色的眼睛不动声色地看了他一眼，以平淡的声音回敬了这么一句后问：“今晚揭幕战好歹也是东道主的首秀，那家伙不来看吗？”  
“啊，那家伙啊……”  
吧台里“那家伙”的恋人和吧台外“那家伙”的师父同时意味深长地开口。  
……  
“哈啊？！晚上电台生放世界杯专题所以要比赛结束后才来？！”  
换好衣服出来的加野大惊着几乎是喊出来。  
瞬点点头，“没办法，工作嘛。”  
“说起来……记得冰河之前负责的是音乐节目来着吧？”苏芳凑过来，若有所思地嘀咕。  
“黄金周以后改了版，现在是音乐和体育综合的节目了。”  
“那还真是够辛苦的啊……”比良沉吟，“俄罗斯和这边有整六个小时的时差，开球就已经是半夜12点了吧。”  
“总之比赛结束之后店里一定还没打烊就对了，可是那时候末班车也早就没了吧……”  
“没错没错……”  
看着比良和苏芳你来我往的对话，哈迪斯强忍着想吐槽“你们是操心儿女新婚生活的老爸老妈不成么”的冲动，走到一边去清点货单。点完这批货之后就可以回去关店了，反正关店之后还是得到这里来喝酒，顺便看球。  
  
天色渐晚，客人们陆续到店。青铜之家的兄弟们携家带口地来了，黄金组的人马也是全得不像话，贵鬼更是领着大学的同学们来凑热闹，辅和开阳两兄弟落座的时候先帮贝鲁提点了杯酒，说这家伙还在加班等他来店的时候再点也不迟。原本胤杰也说要来，可好巧不巧他就是冰河和Dazs今天这期节目的嘉宾，所以只好改天再约。比良在吧台调酒，四个服务生忙得不亦乐乎，瞬则在吧台后的半开放式厨房料理着简餐和下酒菜。原本厨房的工作是苏芳在做的，然而他此刻正在前场照应着客人，于是瞬就接过了他的班，比良调酒工作忙不过来的时候才换到吧台去帮忙。  
就这样在热闹的觥筹交错中，12点很快就要到了。正式开球前是个简短的开幕式，当一只巨大的凤凰出现在绿茵场中央的时候，知根知底的常客们纷纷不约而同地向一辉投以关（tǔ）怀（cáo）的视线，这让他很是无奈，瑨也只能轻轻地摇摇头，而后温柔地拍了拍他的肩膀示意别往心里去。目睹了全过程的瞬忍不住蹲下身去，窝在吧台下面偷偷摸摸地笑了个够。  
最后还是罗比·威廉姆斯在镜头前突如其来的中指救了场，让大家的注意力没再继续停留在那只凤凰上。奏国歌的间隙瞬从裤袋里摸出手机看了一眼，冰河的Ins上多了一张新照片，正是直播间玻璃最上方精确到毫秒的液晶计时钟，以及玻璃另一边戴上耳机准备就绪的两个人的身影。配字：准备开球！！  
球场的观众们山呼海啸般倒数计时，世界杯揭幕战终于正式开球了。瞬顺手在那张照片上点了个赞，之后像下定了什么决心一样地收起了手机，转过头对苏芳说了句：  
“借用一下厨房，可以吗？”  
……  
由于是再基础不过的配菜，厨房的冰箱里经常会备着黄瓜、胡萝卜和冷冻的生青豆。将一条小黄瓜切成薄片后装进保鲜盒撒上盐腌制，瞬找了一把铁汤匙，用来给洗好的土豆削皮。大概是从开始下厨那阵子起，他就一直不习惯用削皮刀，陈年的土豆也就罢了，新鲜土豆的皮很薄，汤匙稍微用力一刮就能下来，如果用削皮刀的话就太暴殄天物了。  
削好皮的土豆带着新鲜的黄白色，清洗净上面的浮皮，瞬将土豆切块后撒上少许盐，简单地拌了拌就放在锅里蒸，同时又拿来另一个汤锅用来煮鸡蛋。两口锅里水汽升腾，趁这个工夫，他开始处理其他配菜。火腿丁切好后关掉煮鸡蛋的火，胡萝卜丁切好后关掉蒸土豆的火。接下来是将冻生青豆煮熟，重新倒了半锅水又加了少许盐，冻生青豆冷水下锅，待青豆在沸腾的水里从暗淡的浅绿变成晶莹的碧绿，他用漏勺将青豆捞进冷水碗后并没有关火，而是将胡萝卜丁倒进沸水里飞了不到半分钟，之后同样迅速捞出过冷水。配菜终于差不多处理好了。  
……  
说起来，第一次下厨，做的就是土豆沙拉来着。  
那时他们五个搬进来也就不到两个月的时间。从搬进来那一刻开始，瞬就总觉得难得一个炉灶齐全的厨房放着不用实在可惜，可是相处了这么久还真没听说谁会做饭，于是在一个极其偶然的契机下，他在一个周末里突然将厨房里里外外打扫干净，然后就去菜场买回了食材，一进家门就直接钻进厨房忙活起来。  
他不会和人说起那个偶然的契机，正是冰河说之前在西伯利亚修炼时有一次卡妙因事去了趟圣域，不在冰原期间艾尔扎克翻遍了冰箱只找到了两个土豆和一些其他配菜。艾尔扎克自告奋勇做了个土豆沙拉，虽然有点没熟透，调料也没混得那么均匀，但最近总会突然很怀念那个味道。  
……  
蒸好的土豆块盛进玻璃碗，加入三勺沙拉酱、两勺牛奶、一勺味醂、适量盐、少许黑胡椒和大藏芥末酱[2]，趁热压碎拌匀。再将两枚白煮蛋剥好剁碎，与土豆泥均匀混合。 在家里做的时候如果沙拉酱不够的话，后期他会加点无糖酸奶来混合土豆泥和碎鸡蛋，然而Long At Dis的厨房里没有酸奶，他也只好尽量用牛奶和极少的沙拉酱来调节黏度了。  
小黄瓜片已经腌好了，盛出适合的用量后攥干了水分就可以，沥干胡萝卜丁和青豆的水分，再将它们连火腿丁一起倒进土豆泥里。这时他想起刚才给某一桌客人做椒盐玉米粒时还剩下些甜玉米粒，索性也沥干了水分一并倒了进去。这一次搅拌之后就基本上大功告成，只等晾凉之后放进冰箱里冷藏就好了。  
将土豆泥盖上保鲜膜放进冰箱冷藏室后，瞬走出了厨房。正赶上俄方前锋切里谢夫第二次轰开沙特的球门，酒吧里的客人陆续惊叹，卡妙咽了一口霜冻玛格丽特，嘴角露出了不易被察觉的喜悦。看来还真像之前在诊所午休聊天时说的那样，对于家乡法国和第二故土俄罗斯，不管哪支球队获胜，他都会很开心。  
  
谁都没料到揭幕战就能打出个5:0，谁也都没料到踢出这种比分的居然是欧洲足坛中相对名气没那么大的俄罗斯国家队。倒是哈迪斯看得感触颇深，上一次沙特在世界杯上遭受如此重创还要追溯到16年前，那时他们的对手是德国，90分钟之内打出8:0这种战绩他本以为只有在足球游戏里才能做得到。谁成想16年后又被另一个战斗民族削成了5:0，想必沙特人民的心情会很复杂吧。  
揭幕战当天只有这么一场比赛，终场哨吹了之后多数客人也都三三两两地结账走了。紫龙和春丽白天报社有选题例会，星矢和莎尔拉两位人民教师也是需要早起上班的工种，于是这两对先行回去，剩下的几位常客中的常客也都决定了喝完手里的最后一杯酒再散。黄金组的众人还在议论着接下来的球场形势，一辉揽着瑨的肩旁听了一会儿，之后走开出门透气。落单的瑨干脆在吧台一边坐下来，和正在清洗餐具的瞬聊起了天。不一会儿门外传来了动静，似乎是有人进店的样子。还没等瞬下意识地开口道出“欢迎光临”，加野就抢先调侃了句“可算是下班了啊~怎么飞回来的？”  
“同事的顺风车。”冰河简练地回应。  
“节目不错啊，我们看球的时候用耳机听完了，比电视台的解说精彩多了。”瑨笑着说。  
冰河礼貌地道了谢。瑨起身让出吧台的位子出了门，她知道一辉准是出门抽烟去了。  
“吃东西了吗？”  
“开播前吃了个胤杰送的牡丹饼垫了垫，然后就没了。”  
“这样啊。”瞬说着倒了杯温柠檬水给他，“……稍等我一下。”  
冰河点点头，目送着瞬转身进了吧台后的厨房。有那么一小会儿的工夫，黄金组们暂停了聊天，暗中观察着两个后辈的互动。看见经历了7年双向单恋+刚确认心意就迎来了三年多异地恋的两个人而今终于也能默契如老夫老妻一般，前辈们都安心地点头外加会心地微笑，满心“孩子大了不用操心了”的成就感。  
很快，瞬端了几个小盘子出来。垫底的圆生菜叶子上，盛着一球之前做好的土豆沙拉。他先把这几盘土豆沙拉摆在黄金组的前辈们面前，然后才拿出剩下的三盘：两盘留给在门外聊天的一辉和瑨，还有一盘另切了圆生菜丝和一小碟红姜片的，轻轻地放在了冰河面前。  
“土豆沙拉吗……今天还真想过要吃这个的。”  
“是吗~”  
“嗯。”  
……  
瞬还记得第一次下厨那天他把冰河叫下楼来帮忙试味道的情景：两个人面对面坐在餐桌前，冰河只是一言不发地吃着，没有给出任何评语。起初他有一点点失望，回过身去准备清理厨余时，正好瞥见金发蓝眼的少年别过脸去偷偷地擦了擦眼睛。那一刻他在开心之余还有些隐隐地心痛，开心的是初次下厨的成果似乎不赖，心痛的是猜出了他的反应是因为什么。瞬知道安慰之类的话没有用，于是只能假装什么都没发生般轻松地说出这么一句话来缓和气氛——  
“……看来是芥末加多了，我下次一定会改进的。”  
……  
无视了揶揄地说着“能领教到这份意外惊喜还得拜你所赐啊小子”的科尔，冰河双手合十道了句“我开动了”，之后拿起了手边的小号汤匙。他已经不会再问出“你怎么知道我怎样怎样”之类的问题，他也不会再略带哀愁地微笑着回答一句“猜的”。他们已经不需要这种一边试探着问询一边搪塞着掩饰的关系，有一个人懂你终究是件难得的事，这样的话又何苦要追问“为什么你会懂”呢。  
有一件事冰河也还没有告诉瞬，即使现在两人的关系已经稳定到了即使同性恋是死罪也会笑着携手上刑场的程度：那年的那份土豆沙拉虽然和艾尔扎克做过的完全不是同样的味道（硬要说的话当然还是瞬做的更好吃一点因为至少全熟了），虽然那是第一次下厨的成果口感还并没现在这样的层次（那时瞬还不知道要往土豆泥里加牛奶的窍门，沙拉酱也明显放得不太够），但是从那天起，他的外食食谱和便利店必买品清单里永远少了一道菜，那道菜的名字，叫土豆沙拉。  
只有这道菜，他希望能吃到特定之人的手艺。除了那个人以外，无可替代的，特定之人的手艺。  
……  
“怎么样？”  
“还是一样能让我踏实下来的味道呢。”  
  
  
  
  
**1.土豆沙拉—End—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]正确的说法应该是“多谢惠顾（每度あり-Maido A Ri-）”，然而老哈的发音是“Meido A Ri”，Meido的读音与单词“冥土（めいど）”相同，因此……
> 
> [2]大藏（Dijon）芥末酱。又称第戎芥末酱，得名自原产地——法国勃艮第区首府第戎市，是一种法式芥末酱汁。由于制作过程中加入了酸葡萄汁（或食醋），所以口感比日式芥末柔和。


	2. 白汁三文鱼明太子意面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·RT，转眼之间2018世界杯限定食谱番外。CP TAG在标签栏里恐怕打不下所以就先列在这里： **冰瞬、星莎、龙丽、 伪辉潘、米妙、蟹鱼迪布、穆沙、童史、撒艾、小艾魔铃、朱苏。** **不接受任何CP相关KY，有一个给我滚一个！！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·谢谢各位亲友关心，全文已经扩充到 **12道菜** 了。要谢请去找我们家责任编辑皓雪姐 [@廿念（皓雪）](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=528714267) 。
> 
> ·今天是水产专场。身为有个瑞典恋人的意大利球迷，螃蟹表示此刻的心情很是微妙。
> 
> ·伪球迷莎姐或成门线技术与VAR技术终结者。
> 
> ·大洋彼岸有一个奶谁谁死的传说叫斯基拉……

**“听说意大利这次没进世界杯32强，请问你有什么感想？”**

这大概是从去年年末开始，调酒师兼阴阳师兼资深意大利队球迷百目鬼比良被问得最多的问题。

其实除了长相邪气+爱讲鬼故事之外，知根知底的人都一致认为比良的好脾气是出了名的。面对这种不知有意还是无心的尖锐问题，一开始他还能做到用招牌邪笑糊弄过去，然而久而久之再好的脾气也终究有崩坏的一天，一月份快结束的某天他终于受不了了，邪笑着公然回怼了一位广岛籍的棒球迷顾客：“ **听说鲤鱼又输了，您有什么感想？** ”[1]

就这么一直到了三月初。正式营业前加野看着日常打情骂俏的比良和苏芳，突然悠悠地说了句——

“能为死在瑞典人手下而感到做鬼也风流的意大利人，可能也就迪斯一个了吧。”

真是一语点醒梦中人。要不然他们都快忘了，即便是复活后的苏芳，也是有着一半瑞典血统的日本人来着。所幸苏芳对足球这项运动兴趣不大，否则不管是意大利籍巨蟹宫门卫迪斯马斯克还是资深意大利球迷百目鬼比良都会感到十分尴尬吧[2]。

……

苏芳早就知道比良是个球迷，稍早些认识的佐贺和加野也是逢球必看的观赛爱好者。那时还单恋着的佐贺倒是从不强迫地为他科普这些事，反而是比良经常强拉着他看了好几场意甲或欧冠的直播，有时是在比良家里，有时是在苏芳工作的酒吧。虽然长相柔美但苏芳好歹还有着身为男性的自尊，他是不会像酒吧里陪男朋友看球的姑娘们那样娇声嗲气地问这个球员是谁长得好帅为啥裁判要举旗吹哨之类，有那个时间他宁愿默默地补习相关知识。尽管一边补习一边还要自我吐槽为啥要为个自来熟的死螃蟹做到这个程度，可是自来熟的螃蟹本蟹却没心没肺地露出了招牌邪笑：反正也会为你和佐贺增加共同话题，这不是挺好吗？

所以在某天半夜他们聚在Exspectate观看尤文图斯对阿森纳的1/8决赛时，分别给他们三个上酒的苏芳在酒桌前站着看了一会儿，然后很自然地说了句——

“刚才那个球很明显越位了吧？”

佐贺和加野一脸天空飞过烈空座[3]的表情抬头看着苏芳。虽然那天斑马军团惨被英超枪手爆头出局，但比良始终一脸欣慰地把比赛看到了最后。

之后苏芳和佐贺的共同话题倒是增加了，然而佐贺与溯流的地下情也终于曝光。地区小头目和刑警也算是游走在禁忌边缘的组合，所以只是在知根知底的小范围朋友圈里公开了而已。比良很紧张当时苏芳的反应，然而苏芳却很平静地接受了这个事实并笑着说太好了这下SAGA你也不用像以前一样心怀愧疚了呢~

至于私底下还是为这个现实消沉了三天的后续，也只有比良知道而已。第四天晚上都灵德比[4]，比良本打算独自一人靠着便利店的小菜和冰箱里仅剩的一罐啤酒打发时间，刚到家门口却发现一个人影抱着膝盖窝在门口，身边还有个装着若干食材的购物袋。

“……小鱼？！”

“别想多了，我不过是想给你做顿好吃的当封口费而已。”

苏芳自然地说着站起身，让出个位置以方便比良早点开门。比良在愣了五秒之后终于回过神来，欣喜地揽过了苏芳的肩膀。

“我就知道还是小鱼最惦记我~”

“都说只是封口费而已了话说请把您那只大钳子从我身上拿开。”

奇妙的是这份封口费没来由地付了很多年，直到他们同时以领班和首席调酒师的身份被倪翔挖角去了六本木的Long At Dis之后也是如此。只要是被拉去比良家或者比良赖在苏芳家里熬夜看球时，苏芳都会做点简餐或者下酒菜给他。整个Long At Dis的店员和黄金组的常客包括后来与苏芳无话不谈的瑨都知道了这两个人是互有对方家的备用钥匙但就是八字没一撇的损友关系，苏芳心里有个明知无望但就是死心塌地的所属，同时比良也在明知无望却死心塌地地守候着他。

再然后终于以某个事件为契机，苏芳彻底放下了对佐贺的感情，认真地追回了在同一事件中心存愧疚到打算就此放手的比良。皆大欢喜，可喜可贺。

到现在，也将携手步入第八个年头了。

……

“结果啊……一不留神我倒是被那家伙熏陶成一个伪球迷了啊~”

这天是周末。诊所休诊。没有值班任务的瞬得了空闲就跑来陪苏芳采买当晚营业时要用到的简餐食材。一边在商店街里相熟的店铺里挑拣，苏芳一边向瞬讲述了十几年来如何被比良逼成越位专家的经历。

“啊~我懂我懂。我家里可是被生生地逼出来四个没有固定立场的伪球迷啊……是说最近又多了一个更厉害的，门线技术和VAR加起来都没她看得准。”从减价区里拿起了一块新鲜度很好的普通三文鱼，瞬深有同感地附和着。

那还真是……莎尔拉啊，该说是可怜还是可怕呢……苏芳在心里悄悄感慨。

“对了对了，多谢你那么有心地寄了那些尤文的周边回来呢。”

“那个啊……怎么说呢，算是我给比良先生的回礼吧。”

瞬曾经有过一段以西雅图为起点、长达三年半的说走就走的独自环球旅行。历经差不多一年半左右他抵达了意大利。在都灵时赶上过一场尤文图斯主场的比赛，于是在观赛过后，他在官方商店里买了几样东西。明信片和圆珠笔寄给了星矢，钥匙扣、签名海报、开瓶器和印着某位当家球员背号的球服寄到了酒吧里，收件人是比良。

“……回礼？”

“嗯。要是没他那杯‘SHAMAN’，我也没机会和哈迪斯重逢啊~”

第一次被卡妙带到Long At Dis的那天，他无意间顺手喝下了出自比良之手的一杯带着肥皂味儿的特调酒。当晚哈迪斯就在梦里出现，并和他缔结了新的凭依关系。起初他还有所戒备，公开这件事后也一度遭到来自亲友与家人的质疑，然而时至今日他还是觉得能与这个其实意外有些人味儿的神重逢是一件好事。这一切，还得多亏当初比良的指引。

 

回到店里。吧台酒柜旁的白墙上已经被贴了张本届32强的彩色大幅对阵海报。刚一进门，苏芳念叨了句“真是的昨天的对局比分还没写上”，说着放下手里的东西就去吧台找马克笔。看着他一边翻手机一边认真地登记比分的身影，瞬笑了笑，默默地将他刚放下的那堆东西也一并拎到了厨房里。

“……所以啊，我觉得一边抱怨自己被迫看球好多年，一边又那么用心地往记分海报上写分数的苏芳还真是可爱得很啊。”

瞬在吧台一边剥着豌豆荚，一边这么说。

“嘛……看来预选赛附加赛的因果关系没对他们俩产生影响，也该归功于苏芳对足球上的胜负没那么执着吧。”

隔着半开放式的厨房，在厨房里帮忙切配的冰河如此回复。

“比良先生其实也没那么执着吧……”

“嗯。不过毕竟是每届都能看到的队伍，突然间不出现了，不管怎么说心理上还是有落差的。”

“……会吗？”

“打个比方吧。如果今年红白歌会上没看到小百合桑的话[5]你会怎么想？”

“这个嘛……啊。好吧我明白了。”

“是吧~”

 “哟呵~二位聊什么悄悄话呢？”换好了制服的比良突然凑过来调侃着他们俩。

“今年小百合桑红白歌会上唱什么的话题，怎么听都不像是悄悄话吧。”

“那还用猜吗，去年是‘冬景色’，今年肯定就是‘天城’啊……话说冰河你今天怎么有空这么早就过来？今晚没工作？”佐贺说着将扣在桌上的椅子一一摆回到地面上。

“五六日的节目改成网络配信了。只要播放前几天提前录好的内容就行。”

“这样啊。”

话音刚落，加野抱着个盖子摔了个豁口的玻璃密封罐过来，“下注了下注了下注了~阿根廷和冰岛今晚谁赢？”

玻璃罐里已经堆了一瓶底的硬币，从一百日元到二百日元不等。开赛以来Long At Dis展开了一场规模相当微小的赌胜负活动，当然仅限员工与内部的这几个熟客参与。之所以说相当微小是因为赌注最少一百日元，最多三百日元。小组赛阶段每场都是只猜胜负，如果赶上平局，“赌资”将被封存并滚入下一场比赛，直到比赛出现明确的胜负结果，“赌资”被猜对者平分。

佐贺、比良和加野都毫不犹豫地选择了阿根廷。苏芳仅仅靠着直觉选了冰岛。瞬正要从口袋里掏硬币时手机传出了新消息的提示音，顺手看了一眼之后说了句，“斯基拉选了阿根廷。”

“那好吧，我选冰岛。”厨房里传来了果断的决定。

别的且不说。冰河觉得大洋彼岸的六圣兽近几场比赛押谁谁输的超高概率，从某些方面来讲也是一种本事。幸亏他不赌球，每回也都只是在社交媒体上放话猜测而已。否则保不齐早就流落街头了吧。

 

结果阿根廷和冰岛在上半场直接踢成了一比一，下半场就这么毫无建树地结束了他们的世界杯首秀。按规矩，“赌资”被封存，累计滚入后半夜克罗地亚对尼日利亚分出胜负时再平分。尽管明天是周日，但可能是两场比赛的间隔略长，客人们不到两点钟就三三两两散去了，领班决定当场放人下班。快到三点左右，店里就又剩下了苏芳和比良两个人。里里外外的卫生早就清扫得差不多了，于是苏芳在收银台前盘点着当天的账目，比良早就守到了电视前，等待克罗地亚与尼日利亚的开球。

今天的鸡尾酒销量相当可观，还真是辛苦调酒师了。索性睁一只眼闭一只眼，任他看完这场比赛，早上再一起回家吧。

这样想着，苏芳转身就钻进了厨房。

……

煮面锅上灶煮水的时候将三朵口蘑切片；几根芦笋剥下硬皮，切段后焯水镇凉。三文鱼本来是为了做照烧香煎鱼块而买的，今天有几个点这道菜的客人，还剩下小半块，正好够用作配面的主菜。于是苏芳干脆地将三文鱼用盐抹匀后放在一边，往开水里加一勺盐，将一把细意面丢进去煮，这才继续将三文鱼切成了一口大小的厚片。

小块黄油在平底锅里划出一道道油亮的轨迹，直到全然消融。刚切好的三文鱼厚片下锅煎制，不必太久，只要两面都变色了就能捞出备用。这时可以用不多的底油炒一下口蘑片和芦笋段，加一点点白兰地提味，炒个六成熟之后再捞出备用。

Long At Dis是酒吧，几乎不会调制乳制品饮料（最多也就是把养乐多倒进金汤力里而已），所以也不会准备奶油之类的配料。然而没有奶油也一样能做出白汁，只要把牛奶和两片白色芝士片一起煮再加调味料就好，这一招还是溯流教他的。

于是苏芳在芝士片完全融化在牛奶里之后转为小火，一边调味，一边将白汁慢慢煮到略微黏稠。比良喜欢吃稍硬一些的细面，苏芳将煮了约十分钟的面条捞出沥水，接着快速转移到煮着白汁的平底锅中，芦笋与口蘑也一并丢进去，加了点黑胡椒碎和芫荽碎。在确保每一根面条与每一种配菜都均匀地与白汁混合后，苏芳才把三文鱼块丢进去，之后关火盛盘。三文鱼块很容易碎，他宁愿利用盛盘的时机给三文鱼和白汁亲密接触的机会，也不想在锅里把鱼块搅得面目全非。盛盘后，往面上再擦些细碎的明太子[6]，这才算正式大功告成。

 

苏芳把面端出去的时候，上半场已经开局十五分钟了。他将面放在比良面前的桌上，又去倒了两杯白葡萄酒，紧接着在比良身边坐下。视线没有离开大屏幕的比良顺手搭在他的肩上，之后缓缓上移，抚摸着细白的脖颈，没有人先开口约定个什么，却不耽误他们同时扭头注视着对方，然后交换一个温柔中带着点缠绵的吻。

白汁三文鱼意面，在还没有明太子加入的时候，就是之前几年诸多“封口费”中的一种。后来溯流为了佐贺，不顾上司的一片惜才之心，毅然从刑警队伍中退役，之后跑到博多单身赴任当了两年多的片儿警，才正式离开警察队伍，回到东京来将弓道馆作为营生。从博多回来之后的溯流没什么太大的变化，除了对明太子的爱变得无比深沉。教给苏芳用牛奶和芝士片做白汁的同时，他也告诉苏芳明太子配意面简直不要太合适。

于是就在数年前尤文图斯与AC米兰天王山之战的那个晚上，苏芳第一次往白汁三文鱼意面里加了明太子。

“……这红的是什么啊？”发现今天的面和之前有些不一样，比良问了句。

“明太子啊~溯流带回来的伴手礼。据说和意面很搭，所以我就拿你来练练手。”

“……拿我当小白鼠吗……”

“不愿意？”

“怎么可能~我还求之不得呢！”

最让比良料想不到的，其实是苏芳与溯流的关系能自然到这种程度。明明是修罗场一般的情敌关系，到了苏芳这边反而被处理成了一股清流。这实在是很不可思议的一件事。

后来终于和他的小鱼牵手成功，比良才敢在某次私底下的喝酒聚会时和溯流开诚布公地聊起当年的种种。面对这个问题，对方倒是意外地果断——

“一开始确实还是有所顾虑吧……不过他一直都对朋友和喜欢的人掏心掏肺地好，而且绝对做不出伤害这些人的事，一想到这个我就释然了啊……他的这些好，你一直以来都是最清楚不过的。不是吗~”

浓郁的白汁和咸辣的明太子碎，口感的确意外地好。谁都不会去抢谁的风头，就这样相安无事地在一起，给意面和配菜点缀出了不一样的味道。

反正从那次以后，明太子就成了和白汁三文鱼意面的固定搭配，屡屡出现在比良的看球夜宵里和酒吧的简餐菜单上。

……

“……话说，这算是夜宵还是早饭呢？”

比良说着卷起了一叉子面条送进嘴里。

“还是算夜宵吧，毕竟有酒……”苏芳想了想，认真地回答。

也是……有酒的话算作早饭，这罪恶感就大了。

这样想着的比良在目睹了拉基蒂奇反抢犯规吃到黄牌之后，默默地把注意力集中到专心吃面这件事上。差不多五分钟后，克罗地亚获得了本场第三个角球，莫多里奇一脚前点，曼朱基奇连忙一头顶过去……

“哎哟~曼朱基奇这记头球不白给呀……”

“嗯……不过我怎么觉得这个角度有点像乌龙……”

“不会吧又乌龙~”

“我就是看着感觉像而已啊……比良你不用管我……”

“这个嘛……小鱼你的动态视力一直都不错我觉着我还是信你……”

不一会儿，慢镜头以不同的角度重播了两遍。

 

 

 

“好像……是碰在尼日利亚球员的鞋钉上变线了……”

“不会吧还真是乌龙~~！”

 

 

 

全场比赛结束之后，苏芳顺手RT了溯流的一条推文，并加上了个瑟瑟发抖的颜文字。那条推文是这样写的——

**俄罗斯W杯射手榜。乌龙球定位球恐成最大赢家。**

 

 

 

****2.白汁三文鱼明太子意面** —End **—****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]指日本职棒职赛隶属中央联盟的广岛东洋鲤鱼队。该队2016、2017年均在总决赛败北，分别输给了北海道日本火腿斗士队与福冈软银鹰队。
> 
> [2]2017世界杯欧洲预选赛附加赛上，意大利与瑞典两战一负一平，60年来首次无缘世界杯32强。顺便说一句，荷兰队也是被瑞典干掉的……
> 
> [3]烈空座，天空系宝可梦，属性为龙·飞行。宝可梦系列的神兽之一，天空霸主。由于居住在比云层还高出许多的臭氧层中，从地面上无法看到它的身影。所以传说一旦看到烈空座就会有好事发生。
> 
> [4]意甲联赛中，主场都在都灵的尤文图斯俱乐部和都灵俱乐部之间的比赛被称为都灵德比。
> 
> [5]小百合桑指石川小百合（石川さゆり），日本女性演歌歌手。本名石川绢代。代表作有《津轻海峡·冬景色》、《天城越え》、《夫婦善哉》等。自1977年首次于红白歌会登场开始，除了1983年临时辞演外（但是作为红组应援出场），1984年至今已连续34年登上红白歌会舞台并在最近10年里以《津轻海峡·冬景色》与《天城越え》两首歌相互刷榜，反复打破由自己创下的演唱次数最多的歌曲记录。
> 
> [6]明太子，将整块的明太鱼子用香料或辣椒腌制而成的一种食品，口感偏咸辣，多用于佐餐。在日本，福冈县博多区的明太子最为知名。
> 
>  


	3. 莲藕金平

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·RT，转眼之间2018世界杯限定食谱番外。CP TAG在标签栏里恐怕打不下所以就先列在这里： **冰瞬、星莎、龙丽、** **伪** **辉潘、米妙、** **蟹鱼** **迪布、穆沙、童史、撒艾、小艾魔铃、朱苏。** **不接受任何CP相关KY，有一个给我滚一个！！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·小组赛第二轮B组专场然而他们已经全军覆没了。C罗转会去了尤文图斯，皇马短期内将后会无7。
> 
> ·CP的话是伪米瞬（ **米伊美×瞬。我知道lft上眼神不好的公主大人多得是所以特地加粗解释一下免得你们一个个嚷着米罗明明是卡妙的** ）。算是半个原创人物的韩舜熙在设定之初就是打着“世上另一个瞬”的旗号登场的。为的就是今天这一刻！【喂】其实也不全是这样啦，虽说是“世上另一个自己”的设定，可是个体间还是有很大区别的，比如舜熙其实年龄更大一点……
> 
> ·莲藕金平的话，如果有日式沾面汁的话可以完全替代酱油和米酒。其实另一道金平菜更知名一些，那就是牛蒡金平（别名炒牛蒡丝）。
> 
> ·为了弥补第1道菜里冰瞬亲密指数不足，这一回里特地多加了点料。结果大规模爆字数了……

****……这是值得庆贺的胜利吗？** **

 

那年的韩舜熙还是个学生，和大家一起守在同学家的电视前看完了那场有一半是在自家门口举办的世界杯1/8决赛。韩国2比1把意大利人送回了亚平宁半岛，赛场内自称“红魔”的啦啦队热烈沸腾，赛场外的电视机前，同学们也仿佛被附身了一样欢呼着，有人还流下了激动的泪水。

除了韩舜熙。

他窝在榻榻米的角落里看着同学们的狂欢，只觉得他们像是一群怪物。

终于有人注意到了意外安静的他，笑嘻嘻地说怎么了舜熙你这是还沉浸在安贞焕那记神之绝杀头球里么？

舜熙只是摇了摇头，说了这么一句——

“虽然我并不懂足球……可这是值得庆贺的胜利吗？”

那一刻起，韩舜熙在同学们的眼中，彻底变成了怪物。当时一起看球的同学里有个老学究模样的人将他那天的言论对外形容为“冰冷而无国民性”，第二天起整个年级都知道了四班有个“冰冷而无国民性”的怪物名叫韩舜熙，尽管除了一起看球的同学之外，很多人都不知道外表秀气的他究竟是哪里“冰冷而无国民性”，只是连他们班的同学都这么说，他们也就真当他是这样的人了。

老实说，这种被莫名其妙地孤立的事，他已经习惯了。身为遗腹子被母亲一人养大，早在幼儿园和小学时期就因为没爸爸这件事不止一次被欺负和孤立过，他也曾向母亲哭诉自己的遭遇，母亲只是将他搂进怀里，一字一句地告诉他——

不要管别人怎么样，哪怕以后必须要一个人面对，你只要无愧于心地做你自己就好。

舜熙记住了母亲的话，此后渐渐地习惯了各种形式的孤立，但从来都没有妥协过。只是在独处时品尝着偶尔难熬的寂寞，熬过去，就更坚强了。

所幸在孤立恶化为霸凌之前，到了中学毕业的时候。同学们眼睁睁地看着这个明明考到了个全市前五名却放着首尔的重点高中不去的优等生选择了首尔知名的医学中专，不禁感慨怪物不愧是怪物，脑回路不是我们人类能够理解的。

直到八年后，那位当年定义了“冰冷而无国民性”的老学究同学在釜山医疗条件最好的医院里与那位史上最年轻的胸外科主治医生打了个照面。那位医生很热情地和他打招呼，老学究同学这才想起他就是当年的“怪物”。

……

那段被称为“怪物”的往事，当时的舜熙只说给了一个人听。那个人是他成为主治医生后接手的第一位患者，当地某家大企业的前董事长文镐珉。文老先生听了哈哈大笑，说舜熙啊你一定和我儿子谈得来，当年我为那场比赛而欢呼的时候，他也是这么说我的。现在想来，我的觉悟还不如他，我这个当父亲的，还真是惭愧啊……

我觉得镐珉老先生能认识到这一点就很好，所以不必感到惭愧。

谢谢你，舜熙……说起来，他当年还为了这件事写了一首歌，歌名我还记得，之前你给我看的专辑信息里就有……不知道那小子现在会用怎样的情绪去表达这首歌呢？真是令人期待啊……

然而老人家最后没能等到儿子的首专正式发行就离开人世了，他顺势与老人家的儿子见了第一面。仿佛是冥冥之中的牵引，送走老人家的第四天，一纸调令将他派往日本的古拉杜财团医院交换两年。 之后正如老人家所说，他和他的儿子果然谈得来，而且已经谈到了可以托付终身的程度。

如今已经相继通过高级人才移民取得永居资格的两个人已经由韩籍变成了韩裔。两个人一起去电影院看《釜山行》，看着KTX列车上被感染的僵尸，韩舜熙总会没来由地想起那天狂热庆贺的啦啦队与同学们，心情顿时就变得十分微妙。

 

“所以今天两位要下注吗？”

收工时间都比较晚的两个人在前一场比赛结束后才推开Long At Dis的店门后径直走向吧台。明天两个人恰好都休假，于是可以在今晚随性地喝酒看球到很晚。

刚点好了酒，加野端着玻璃罐凑到两位常客面前。两个人异口同声地说了句“西班牙”，并不约而同地各丢进300日元。一旁的修见状很愉悦地提高了音量：“好的~谢谢惠顾~”

“话说就连从来不看球的都不会押伊朗吧。”哈迪斯冷笑，“所以今天各位还是做好钱归原主的准备比较好。”

“输了墨西哥一个球的卫冕冠军闭嘴。”全职酒保五人组不留情面地同时吐槽。

前几天德国小组赛首秀之前，几乎所有人一边倒地以最高赌资押了德国赢，除了两个让人看上去就觉得和足球没什么关联的超然物外的家伙押了墨西哥。结果可想而知。要不是神祗和少仲心有灵犀地立刻拿着一堆钢蹦儿去便利店换了一兜子对应了人头数的雪糕，估计三天之内哈迪斯再来店里送货时一定会被苏芳撒上一身盐[1]。

就在刚才，小组赛第二轮B组的另一场比赛结束。葡萄牙凭借C罗的一粒进球小胜摩洛哥。几乎没人押摩洛哥，包括因为千叶玫瑰[2]对摩洛哥有谜之好感的苏芳，于是上一场比赛里的所有赌资都被原价返还，如果没有意外的话，后半夜的这场对决也将迎来一个不赚不赔的结果。

不过说起C罗的话……

“今天的女顾客似乎比前几天要多呢。”多拉斯忽然说，“感觉香水的气味比平时浓了一点。”

“你大巴西首秀那天女顾客也不少啊~都是冲着弥伟丸君[3]来的。”科尔插了一句，“嗯……不过那天老牛你没来就是了……”

“啊啊~那天临时开车去镰仓送了份急件，比赛的时候一直在路上，赶到家以后比赛已经结束了。”多拉斯爽快地笑笑，“明明啤酒都买好了只等这一场呢，真是没办法呀~”

“那还真是……辛苦了呢。”文胤杰发自内心地表示遗憾。

“不过还好，第二天午休的时候在手机上看了回播。虽然没有临场感就是了~”

比良和瞬几乎同时调好了酒，一杯是侧车，一杯是西柚莫吉托。将酒分别推向两人面前，比良又给多拉斯倒了杯掺了七喜的威士忌。多拉斯豪迈地咽了一大口，“说起来……你们俩可是我见过极少数不支持本土球队的人呢……”

两个人的脸色顿时就变得很微妙，旭见状惊呼“不是吧老牛你这直接得有点过分了吧”。多拉斯连忙道歉，反而把韩舜熙搞得诚惶诚恐连说没关系您不要介意这只是我自己的问题而已，然后主动将那段被视作“怪物”的往事悠悠道出，直到最后才苦笑着以这句话做结——

“……所以说，从那天开始，与其说是对国家队绝望，不如说……我是对自己周遭的那群朝夕相处的所谓同学和‘朋友’，也都一起绝望了吧。”

在他周围听完了整段叙述的服务生和常客们集体沉默。修甚至默默地走过去揉了揉他的头，比良二话不说，又调了一杯西柚莫吉托，说这杯是以个人名义请他的。

在舜熙提起这段往事时，吧台外的冰河和吧台里的瞬同时注意到，胤杰的表情有些许意外的动摇。

 

距离开球还有一个小时的时间。苏芳突然花容失色地想起一件事——

“啊——对了！昨晚开店之前，后街蔬菜店那对茨城的小夫妻送了老家寄来的莲藕过来，我还不知道要怎么处理呢！”

虽说苏芳是领班+简餐厨师，但他的技术领域偏向于西餐，因此莲藕是他不太擅长处理的食材之一。之前对付莲藕的经验也仅限于瑨教过“尽量剁碎后可以掺一些在汉堡肉里”的程度。春丽昨天跟着编辑组去青森出差了，唯一一个擅长料理莲藕的人不在场，这种状况让苏芳很是头疼。于是他想来想去，只好把求救的视线投到了瞬的身上。

见状，瞬也只能无奈地叹了口气，“……大概有多少？”

“六节。每节大概有个15公分左右。”

“……虽然量有点大，不过咱们今天人多所以还好……”

似乎想到了如何处理莲藕的瞬说着拉起了舜熙，“来吧韩医生，你得过来帮我的忙~”

往厨房走的时候他回过头去看了冰河一眼，指了指胤杰的方向。

……

“那个……我能帮上什么忙啊天宫桑？莲藕料理的话……”

“放心好啦~是之前给过你食谱的。”

“食谱……？啊！难不成……？”

三年前的春天，胤杰公司的老板北村Lyra和Long At Dis共同组局赏花，照例是每人贡献一道自己做的饭菜。那天瞬带了一样相当快手的下酒菜，虽然卖相一般，但大家都吃得很舒坦。舜熙甚至当场表示想要学做这道菜，瞬当然很爽快地答应了。

“……所以说，‘金平’到底是什么意思呢？”

仔细地清洗着莲藕上附着的泥土，在日本快生活了七年有余的舜熙终于问出了这个问题。

“这个嘛……据说这个叫法和坂田金时的儿子有点关系，再具体我就不了解了。”瞬一边把干辣椒剪成圈放进盛温水的小碗里一边回答。

“坂田金时的儿子……嗯……”

“那个……韩医生，拜托你请不要想象那部漫画里的金时……”

深知突然陷入思考的舜熙一定会思路跑偏，瞬一边善意地提醒一边想改天找胤杰谈谈不要再单方面把漫画里的人物当成史实科普给他了。

……

六节莲藕里有四节用来做金平，剩下的两节先放在一边稍后处理。向舜熙道了谢之后瞬接手了给莲藕去皮的工作，舜熙则退到另一边，翻找着用来做料汁的调料。

“总觉得韩医生今天有心事呢。”

“……诶？”舜熙吓了一跳。

“之前要不是加野邀你们俩下注，你其实是有话想对他说的吧。”

“……被天宫桑看出来了啊……”

将从柜子里翻出来的白糖、酱油和味醂放好，舜熙又拿出了一个柠檬，对半切开。

“其实，是关于工作上的事……神宫院长他，今年九月份就要离开财团医院了。”

“……诶？！”听到恩师兼伯乐的前顶头上司久违的新消息，瞬不禁一惊，手里的藕差点滑下去。

“具体的经过我也不太清楚，只知道是另一家和财团医院是合作竞争关系的私立医院要成立直升机医疗队，想聘请院长当带头人。正好今年院长连任期满，不打算再次连任，也想趁着还能尝试新医疗手段的时候再拼一把……财团上面的人也和院长谈过，虽然惋惜，但也尊重院长的决定……然后……”

“……该不会是，神宫老师要带几个精英一起走吧？”

“是的……而且……”

“……而且也找你谈过话了？”

舜熙干脆地点头。

“……这样啊……那，韩医生，你怎么想的？”

“我想去！”舜熙相当干脆地脱口说出答案，“……非常想去。因为，我不知道……新院长上任以后，我的处境会变成什么样……”

虽然离开财团医院都快八年了，但毕竟曾经被圈入过内部的不良斗争，瞬完全理解舜熙所担忧的究竟是什么，这些都是三言两语很难说清的所谓“大人的事情”。而且，虽然他还年轻，可好歹也是相当有资历的胸外科医生，在直升飞机医疗队足以担任主力，还能更好地实现职业理想。当然忙和累是肯定的，一旦吃上医疗队外科医生这碗饭，这些事情将会成为日常，一直持续到离开这个队伍。

“而且……我不知道胤杰他……”

果然，他是在为这个不安呢……

“我和他……虽说在一起也有一段时间了，可是……刚两年的时候我又调回釜山一年，这一年里他的事业也在发展，我的话……天宫桑也做过外科医生，你一定也懂的。总之这几年虽然聚少离多，可是多亏他的包容，我们才能一直在一起。他对于我来说，就像是药箱一样的存在，哪怕时间很短，哪怕什么都不做，只要留在他身边，什么负面情绪都会很快被治愈的……如果留在财团医院的话，彼此的步调应该变化不大的，还可以维持现状；可是如果去了医疗队，工作节奏一定非常不稳定……所以……”

舜熙没再说下去，可是瞬已经完全明白了他的心事。做胤杰的御用填词人也做了这么些年，和舜熙在同一职场工作的时间尽管不长，却也总有一种相识很久的感觉。这两个人的性格他都相当了解，因此更清楚这种事只要有一方主动把话说开就万事大吉。

开什么玩笑。在一起七年了还从没起过正面冲突的两个都很忙的人，是不可能光凭“包容”二字才一路走到现在的吧。

所以瞬只是拍了拍他的肩——

“……放心吧。一会儿找个时机你俩单独聊聊这些，就都烟消云散了。”

舜熙看着他，默默地点点头。

“那么~接下来……要把这么多藕切片，咱们可有得忙了呢~韩医生！”

……

莲藕洗净，去皮，放进挤了1/4颗柠檬汁的水中以防氧化变色。Long At Dis的后厨没有白醋，柠檬却一直是必备品。毕竟除了调酒和简餐调味，来店必斟的柠檬水更是少不了它。

将藕对半剖开切片，洗去表面的淀粉后沥干。冷锅下入芝麻油、泡掉了籽的干辣椒圈和藕片，开中火翻炒。理论上只要保证每片藕上都均匀地沾上油就好，这次的菜量比较大，瞬还是稍微多花了一点时间。加入适量白糖调味后继续翻炒个一分钟，直接把舜熙之前用酱油、味醂、米酒调好的料汁倒下去，再挤入1/4颗柠檬汁翻炒均匀，之后一直炒到收汁，就可以出锅了。

装盘后，瞬往藕片上撒了些白芝麻，接下来就连盘子一起放到一边，罩了个防尘盖。莲藕金平即使凉了也很好吃，所以放着不管是没什么关系的。这时舜熙才问：“那……剩下的两节藕怎么办呢？”

“这个嘛……我另有打算，不过可能要再花点时间。”

话音刚落了没多久，有人敲了敲半开放式厨房的玻璃窗：“需要帮忙吗？”

“求之不得。”瞬边从冰箱里拿出几个土豆边回答。

然后冰河就撩开厨房的门帘进来了，“不好意思打断你们聊家常……不过一会儿就要开球了，我们也不能让客人继续在厨房里忙是不是~”

就这样，舜熙被突然来换手的冰河请回了外场的顾客席。瞬找来铁汤匙削土豆皮，冰河把剩下两节莲藕去了皮，之后开始切整片。

“怎么样？”冰河突然问。

“大致了解了。你那边呢？”

“也差不多了……真没想到胤杰也有第一次听他说起的事，说起来他们在一起也七年多了吧。”

“那又怎么样。我都不敢保证和你之间能达到完全毫无保留的关系啊……”

“啥~？！”诡异地挑高了音调之后还没到五秒，冰河突然安静下来，沉吟了句，“……还是算了。”

“什么算了？”

“没，就是突然发现……‘完全毫无保留’这件事，我也不敢保证。”

“可说呢。”

将两节藕全部切成整片，冰河又接过了削好的土豆继续切。瞬往烤盘里铺好锡纸又刷上橄榄油，接着把藕片码上。土豆也切好了，同样码盘，再刷一层橄榄油后撒上盐、黑胡椒碎和罗勒。烤箱调到150℃，预热后烤盘塞入中层，定时20分钟。

收拾厨房时，冰河突然凑过来，整个人贴上瞬的后背，随即环上他的腰。微妙地调整了身体让彼此贴得更近，瞬扭过头看着他，眼神里有些疑问。

“继续刚才的话题……我觉得就算做不到‘完全毫无保留’也无所谓吧。”

顿了顿，冰河探过头去蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，轻声补完了接下来的话——

“……反正留几个包袱，用后半辈子的时间慢慢抖，也挺享受的~”

你当这是漫才么……对方轻笑着吐槽。两个人相当默契地靠近彼此，然后不知是谁先起的头，就那么自然而然地安静享受了好一会儿彼此唇上的温度，直到不舍地分开。

 

一场球踢下来，莲藕金平和烤蔬菜片都见了底。伊朗上一轮小组赛被摩洛哥送的乌龙球，还是在下半场第六分钟时乌龙回了西班牙（然而官方还是把这粒进球记到了迭戈·科斯塔名下）。西葡二军同积四分携手领跑，这一局果真又是不赚不赔。做烤蔬菜片时瞬特意留了些生藕片给舜熙，两个韩裔都是比较能吃辣的存在（虽然比不过几位来自不次于川湘的食辣大省的华裔就是了），今天炒的这一批对他俩来说着实清淡了些。

更何况，同样的食谱只有经过改良，才能更适应其他特定之人的味蕾，不是吗。

……

文胤杰和韩舜熙乘坐首班地铁回了家。在没有多少人的车厢里，舜熙终于鼓起勇气告诉了胤杰关于自己工作上的重要决定。胤杰听了没说什么，只是搂过他的肩，尽量让他靠在自己的身上。

到家以后，胤杰打算先冲个澡后小睡一下。刚洗完头发，舜熙突然进了浴室，主动地吻了过来，胤杰本能地愣了一小会儿，很快就接受了这个行为。这个人看上去和他年龄相仿甚至还要更年轻一些，还是在交往之后胤杰才知道其实他还比自己大两岁。当他感到极度悲伤或不安，比如负责的病患明明有根治希望却由于各种原因无法继续治疗，比如急救的病患紧赶慢赶还是没能抢救成功，比如前一天还微笑着打招呼的慈祥老人家第二天脸上就盖了白布……诸如此类的时候，他就会这样主动地贴过来。

胤杰从没把这个行为定义为诱惑，毕竟是离病患生死最近的那一科，背负的压力可想而知。他能回报的有时是同等甚至更为激烈的吻，有时是足够他痛快地哭出来的一场云雨。这次胤杰在他的身体完全湿透前吊足了他的胃口，然后干脆抱他去床上，一口气做了个痛快。这样放纵的早晨恐怕也只有休假时才有机会度过，胤杰吻了吻他还挂着眼泪的脸，之后拥他入怀，等他的呼吸慢慢平复，才说道——

“‘怪物’的故事，我还是第一次听你说。”

“……抱歉，是我自己觉得那不是值得一提的事……”

“你不必道歉啊~不愿提起这件事才是正常的吧……更何况，我当年也是一样。”

“……嗯。我听镐珉先生说起过。”

“…………是吗？”

“是的。”

胤杰笑了笑，单手抚过怀中人的腰线。

“……舜熙。”

“……嗯？”

“…………我啊，是在听你说起母亲的事的时候，爱上你的。”

在父亲故去后才明白他一片深沉的爱，胤杰抱着舜熙大哭了一场。那时舜熙顺势道出了“明明是胸外科医生，却没能亲手治疗心脏病发作的母亲”的悔恨，那一刻起胤杰就毫无缘由地下定了决心，如果与这个人今后还有交集，自己一定会珍惜他的一切，不管别人说什么。

“而且……我最爱的，就是沉浸在工作中的你。所以……放心地去走你想走的路吧，只要每次情绪低落的时候，还能这样依靠我就好。”

“…………笨蛋，除了你我还有谁能这样依靠呢。”

舜熙笑着支起身体，吻了吻恋人的唇。

……

瞬特意留下的那份生藕片，下半场还剩二十分钟的时候就被他料理成了新的一份莲藕金平。这份加了很多七味粉[4]，是胤杰喜欢的口味。他发自内心地感谢瞬的有心。

午饭的时候，就拿出来吃好了。

这样想着，不安平复后的舒心感与情事后的疲惫慢慢来袭，舜熙忍不住在恋人的怀里闭上了眼睛。有一件事他可能要很久以后才知道，那就是在他和瞬在厨房边忙边聊的同时，冰河和胤杰也趁着抽烟的工夫单独聊了聊。在谈及自己恋人的时候，胤杰说过这样一席话——

 

“那家伙啊……对我而言，就像是药箱一样的存在……这么说不是因为他是医生啊。怎么说呢……我只有在他面前，才敢暴露出我最脆弱的那一面。虽然他不见得会实质地说或做些什么，可是他总能用自己的方式让我深刻地有一种‘啊……被治愈了’这样的感觉……

“所以我才会意外啊，我们居然还有过相似的遭遇，看来当初没有向大多数人妥协，一味地坚持被当作‘怪物’，还是有好事发生的嘛。”

 

 

****3.莲藕金平—END—** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]在日本有撒盐驱邪的风俗。然而对于极其不受欢迎的人，也会有撒盐逐客的动作。  
> [2]千叶玫瑰是与保加利亚大马士革玫瑰齐名的香料玫瑰。摩洛哥是其主要产区之一。  
> [3]巴西著名球员内马尔在访问日本期间获赠了一件日式短褂，领口绣着“弥伟丸”三个汉字（读音与“Neymar”的日式发音极其相似）。  
> [4]七味粉，日本料理中一种以辣椒为主材料的调味料，是由辣椒和其他六种不同的香辛料配制的。在江户时期，也被称为七色唐辛子或七种唐辛子。


	4. 椒盐玉米

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·RT，转眼之间2018世界杯限定食谱番外。CP TAG在标签栏里恐怕打不下所以就先列在这里： **冰瞬、星莎、龙丽、** **伪** **辉潘、米妙、** **蟹鱼** **迪布、穆沙、童史、撒艾、小艾魔铃、朱苏。** **不接受任何CP相关KY，有一个给我滚一个！！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·俄罗斯世界杯结束之后的第一更。是一篇半点爱情的味道都没有的拉隆。或许我们可以将其定义为“冤家向”。之所以会出现这种定位是因为世界杯期间和自家兄dei [@廿念（皓雪）](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=528714267) 聊球时突然研究起了拉隆的起源……难道就是因为那几次交手加上同归于尽时的那一抱么？emmmmm我承认这个问题问住了极其不擅长写黄金CP的我。
> 
> ·看过我写SS同人超过五篇以上的应该都知道我一直都是青铜专攻并且是真·不擅长写黄金及其他CP。我以为这章的字数可能会再次回到4-5K左右，没想到不知不觉一下子又6K多……
> 
>  
> 
> ·老哈的酒水商铺店名是我夹带私货我会说吗？
> 
>  
> 
> ·瞬给老哈做的那道黑椒杂菌被我略过了。其实做法也很简单，就是任选几种（一种也行）蘑菇切好（条丁不限），先沸水飞个半熟再丢进锅里炒（油不用太宽），加蚝油炒匀炒熟后出锅前加黑胡椒碎就好了。当然如果有现成的黑椒酱的话，不放蚝油直接加点黑椒酱就可以。
> 
> ·我反省了之前三篇尼桑登场有点少的问题。于是这次把尼桑单拉出来加入辉冰瞬伦理哏三人组豪华吐槽套餐了。
> 
> ·本章出现的新名词“第二旅程记忆”将会在下章中进一步解释。虽然我也不确定能不能解释明白。
> 
> ·那么问题来了，哈迪斯大人是什么时候成为了宝可梦系列玩家呢？

五反田。

某间商住两用的住宅门口，半人高的灯箱广告牌上贴着一张街头涂鸦风的海报：几个或正常或变形的酒瓶子组成了一枚冥王星的符号，符号上方是喷溅效果极为突出的两行英文单词：

**Findin'**

**Pluto**

这是一家小型的洋酒供货点，供货目标为品川区及港区的酒吧。虽然开张才不到五年，却已经拥有了十几家较为稳定的客户。位于港区六本木的酒吧Long At Dis，就是其中一个。

存酒的仓库就在不远处的品川港。货源是来自某两位极少露面的兄弟，见过他们的人为数不多的印象就是他们很喜欢戴着帽子，或者额头上会绑一条绑带，像在人间活动时的小阎王[1]一样。除了坐镇的老板之外，常驻员工有三名。偶尔会有一些自称“外援”的生面孔业务员出现在店里，但也只是偶尔而已。由于酒水属于易燃品，三名常驻员工轮换着派两名驻守在仓库值班，一名留在这里给老板打下手。

……

这是一个平常不过的早晨。这段时间回来办公的员工第一个到岗，拿钥匙开了门之后，把便利店里买来的金枪鱼三明治丢进了办公室柜子上的微波炉里按了20秒的加热。把广告牌拿出来摆在门口时，他注意到住宅间狭窄的小胡同里有窸窸窣窣的动静，这才发觉那是一只青绿色眼睛的成年狸花猫，弓着背蜷在角落里，一脸警惕地盯着他。

最近半年里，这只猫经常出现在附近，应该是一只流浪猫吧。不得不说这个品种却有着青绿色眼睛的猫实在是少见啊。

不过这小家伙的个性实在是……一点也不可爱啊……

想到这里，这个有着别具特色的眉毛的两脚兽不禁啧了啧舌。

每当有人靠近就弓背炸毛亮爪子，喉咙里发出嘶嘶哈哈的吼声。有心投喂的人们只能将食物放在离它很远的角落然后立即走开，就连转身走出不远也一样能听到那凶狠的吼声。曾经有不怕死的尝试在投食后凑过去套近乎，然而总会在极短的时间内收获几道生疼的血痕。

据两脚兽的老板哈迪斯的观察，这猫对这只两脚兽尤其不友好，除了弓背炸毛亮爪一条龙，后背甚至都能迸出静电火花来。为此哈迪斯还开玩笑地递给他一枚精灵球模型，说保不齐这家伙其实是只野生的勒克猫[2]啊，抓回来培养成伦琴猫，说不定还能MEGA进化呢。所以目标是成为宝可梦大师！去吧，朱迪加镇的训练师拉达曼迪斯！

…………不，伦琴猫目前是不能MEGA进化的，哈迪斯大人。

尽管上司那番话中的槽点是明显与他身份不符的太过密集，拉达曼迪斯还是镇静地只抓住了一个最实际的点低声吐槽。

然而不友好归不友好，这小家伙对食物的态度还是相当诚实的。至少过一段时间如果折返回来的话，会看到猫去器空的场景，还是会让人欣慰地想着“啊……它有好好吃饭呢~”进而安下心来。

把两块金枪鱼三明治的其中一块撕得尽量碎一些，又将一同买来的玉米杯分出大约1/3的量拌在一起。这小家伙爱吃玉米这件事，还是前两天附近的某位主妇来喂食的时候发现的。拉达曼迪斯找了个装沙拉的纸盒，把三明治与玉米的混合物倒进去，拿到屋外，往巷口里推了推。猫咪还在瞪着他炸毛，他也终于发现这猫还真是和身边的某个人很像啊——

“……开饭了哦，Kanon。”

“原来这家伙有名字啊——”从用作住处的二层楼上下来，没漏听了方才下属喊猫吃饭时所用的称呼的哈迪斯抱着手臂，站在下属身后悠然地说，“而且这名字似乎有点耳熟呢……难不成是我听错了？”

“嗯。一定是您 **听错了** ，哈迪斯大人。”

真是个过于一板一眼的家伙啊……哈迪斯撇了撇嘴。不过这样也好，至少今天他和贝瑟芬妮的人间日常吐槽又有新段子可说了。

 

这是个星期日的傍晚。正式营业的前20分钟，冰河和一辉同时踏进店门，来到吧台前坐下。今天店里的气氛有些不一样，虽说做好了开店准备的各位在客人没来的时候会扯闲篇拉家常，可是今天……

“……吵吵什么啊到底怎么了？”一辉皱着眉掏了掏耳朵，问道。

“嘛……也算是限定期间的日常吧。‘灰暗警告’对撞‘银河星爆’·世界杯版。”瞬毫无波澜地回答，说着给哥哥和恋人各倒了一杯温柠檬水。

“世界杯版么……那还……真是火花四溅的和平啊……”目睹着不远处喧闹的来源，冰河和一辉同时毫无波澜地评价，之后灌了一口柠檬水。

那边的卡座中，气定神闲地坐在软椅上的顾客，对面是一脚跐在软椅一角的、已经完全切换到不良模式的、咬牙切齿的酒保——

“所~~以~~说~~啊~~英格兰上一场能赢完全是仗着运气啊！运气！居然还能放过突尼斯这个菜鸡破个门暂且不提，还白瞎了五六次破门的好机会不是吗！一打门就偏，一打门就偏，打门打的是啥？打飞机吗？”

“浪费机会这个说法我不反驳。不过突尼斯好歹也算是FIFA总排名第21、非洲区排名第一的队伍[3]，用‘菜鸡’这个词来概括他们，实在是很失礼啊。据我所知你的观赛经验也有十多年了吧，居然会犯这种常识错误，也算是一种奇迹呢。”

“既然您老人家说到排名了这倒提醒了我，这么说的话贵三喵军团[4]的FIFA总排名好歹在第12位。虽然没进前十，可是离20梯队还有段不短的距离。结果咧？还美其名曰快乐足球？好歹也是拿过雷米特杯[5]的队伍吧？可是为啥离大力神杯倒进三步退五步啊……嘛，连欧洲杯都没拿过这件事我就不说了~”

“也好啊~等我们英格兰人也像那年你们莫名其妙地 **捡** 了个欧洲杯回来[6]的那一天，我会洗耳恭听你关于欧洲杯的高见的。”

居然在加野面前提这个……该说不愧是拉达曼迪斯吗！三个人同时在心里吐槽。

“好——啊~~求之不得啊~~”

加野咬牙切齿地笑着应下了拉达曼迪斯的嘲讽，想都不用想这时他的额角一定是爆足了青筋。跐在座椅上的脚用力蹬开了那较高的落点，加野径直走向吧台绕进去，从吧柜里取出玻璃罐拿过来，猛地扽在了拉达曼迪斯眼前的桌面上，随后直接扔了两枚硬币进去——

一枚500円，另一枚100円。

“……赌注翻倍！今天，我押巴拿马赢！”

“……不了个是吧？！海龙将军您可千万要冷静啊！！”

一语即出，吧台内外围观的青铜三人组完全傻了眼，几乎异口同声地发出了善意并略带焦急的规劝。

“……少啰嗦！”加野咬牙切齿地回应，“既然话都说到这个份上了，再押英格兰有违本大爷我的原则啊！！”

“……不，您这不叫原则，只是意气用事而已吧。”冰河和一辉冷静地反驳。

“这个……嘛……如果解读为‘自己下的注，就算明知道必输无疑也要咬牙坚持到最后’的话，从某种程度看也是种原则……吧……”瞬无奈地笑着圆场。

“总之就这么定了！赌注这东西倒也罢了，气势上老子绝对不能输给这个一字眉苦瓜脸的大叔！”

三个人一副“是是是你开心就好”的表情一致决定对这件事不予置评。倒是拉达曼迪斯在心底苦笑：

大叔？拜托虽然现在我们都是大叔的年龄段，但是我比你还小五岁好吗[7]……

……

于是很快当晚光顾的常客们都知道了加野有勇无谋的“豪赌”，有几个嘴欠的熟客当场拿这件事打趣他说到时候输了可别骂街别哭穷云云。加野不以为然地笑着回敬你们几个丧门当本大爷是什么人了，咱可是只输过没哭过的真汉子！行了这话题打住，再提起来的这杯酒收两倍钱，还提收三倍，上不封顶！ 

坐在卡座里的拉达曼迪斯不动声色地观察着在人群中穿梭偶尔吆五喝六的酒保加野。他对面的哈迪斯见状沉声问了句：“……都观察这个家伙快五年了吧还没观察够？”

“啊啊，虽然这家伙的思考回路和行为模式很简单，可总是能做出一些意料之外的事。这种反差还是挺有意思的。”

拉达曼迪斯回答得果断又诚恳，反倒令接下来想要继续调侃他的哈迪斯不知道该说什么好。不过用“简单”来评价一个高级黑客的思考回路是不是有点不妥啊~冥王大人突然想到了这个。

“……老实说，一开始我有点搞不懂，哈迪斯大人为这家伙设定出那样矛盾的‘ **第二旅程记忆** ’，究竟是何用意。后来来到人界，和这家伙打过交道之后，我想我大概能理解您的意思了。”

“……-_-那你理解得还真够晚的。”

“……诶？”

大屏电视里传来了球场上开球倒计时的声浪。哈迪斯扭过头去看了一眼，而后提醒：

“话说回来……你来这儿总点的那个菜，是时候该下单了吧。”

……

“人妖，小白脸，椒盐玉米和黑椒杂菌。冥界那二位爷点的。拜托了！”

加野撩开门帘向厨房里的两个人传达点单，两个人异口同声地回了句“知道了”，他才缩回头继续回外场奋战。

苏芳麻利地掏出了两罐玉米罐头，瞬把扣了筛网的不锈钢盆递了过去。已经用开罐器开好罐头的苏芳道了谢，接着将大约一罐半的玉米粒倒在了筛网上。

“说起来……为什么拉达曼迪斯点椒盐玉米的时候都要做两份呢？”瞬一边清洗着杏鲍菇、口蘑和鸿喜菇一边问，“而且还是两份不一样的。”

环游世界之旅归来后也已经过去了四年。虽然偶尔会来兼职但一年当中也只是那么屈指可数的几次，每次持续的时间最多也不过三周。瞬也是在半年前才知道原来还有这么一条不成文的规矩，说起来揭幕战那天拉达曼迪斯也来了，那天也的确是做了两份椒盐玉米，区别是一份是散粒的，另一份是饼状的玉米烙。

“这个嘛……玉米烙那份是那位仁兄的，至于散粒的那份……”说到这里苏芳忍不住笑了一下，“……说起来你可能不信，那一份啊，是给加野留的~”

“…………诶？！”

“这件事说起来还真有点历史了……大概，就从你回来的半年前开始吧……起初那些人出现在店里的时候我还很警惕，是比良告诉我不必担心的，何况他们卖的酒价钱确实比别家还要公道。就这么一来二去的，他们除了送货，偶尔也会来喝酒。那位仁兄也就是从那个时候开始，只要那天加野没请假，他就会点两份完全不同造型的椒盐玉米呢~”

“诶~~”

“总之，终于有个惦念加野的家伙出现了。老实说，我还真是放心了呢~他那个倒霉脾气，我都忍不住在想他得罪了那么些人，万一有一天孤独终老了该怎么办呢。”

说着，苏芳把沥得差不多的罐头玉米粒连筛网一起拿起来，分成不太均等的两份。稍少的那份直接在干淀粉里滚上几圈，稍多的那份则是倒了些刚调好的淀粉糊在里面。

 

“……我的初衷其实很简单：一个团队当中，领导也好，成员也好，终究是要有一个负责得罪人的。就拿你、米诺斯和艾亚哥斯来说，你们三个，毫无疑问，你就是那个唱黑脸得罪人的。”哈迪斯咽了一口自己手边的那杯神风，相当平静地陈述着。

“……虽然有点不受听，但还是感谢您的评价。”

“而一般情况下什么人会主动唱黑脸呢？一种是相当忠诚但不愚忠的人；还有一种，是曾经离开过又被感召回来的人。你毫无疑问属于前者……”

说到这里，哈迪斯朝着过道上的加野指了指——

“而那边那位，属于后者。”

……

“那家伙啊……不管什么时候都是那样。在我还是个刚进圣域的小孩子的时候就欺负我，就冲这个每次我都能很快分清这兄弟俩的差别。后来重生了，有了新的记忆之后还是一样，动不动就被‘人妖人妖’地招呼，烦都烦死了！不过仔细想想，这货要是哪天不叫我‘人妖’了，反而会让人起疑啊……”

待一锅油烧到了六七成热的时候，苏芳把扑了干淀粉的那份玉米粒小心地撒进锅里。每粒玉米周围都冒出了一串串小小的汽泡，约莫半分钟后，他用漏勺背缓缓地推搅着锅里的玉米粒，尽量保持每一粒都是散开的状态。已经将三种菌菇改刀完毕的瞬注意到苏芳叙述这段往事时居然带着平时极罕见的略显粗鲁的男性口语，不禁为这种反差偷笑了一小会儿。

而后瞬感同身受地听着苏芳历数日渡加野“一边得罪人一边心疼人”的种种事迹：从起初的不信任瑨到最后不知不觉为她说话还假装立场依旧敌对；从715事件佐贺与溯流互送对方一颗子弹到比起老哥的伤势那家伙反而更顾虑溯流的心情。还有瞬不知道的当佐贺决定小范围公开自己和溯流的事时第一个脱口而出“那人妖怎么办”的正是加野，比良甚至一度嫉妒到怀疑他是不是也有什么心思，后来才发现这个人只是比旁人想像中的更重视周遭人的感情起伏，这才放下心来。

“所以说呢……瞬你也常说吧，‘加野先生是个温柔的人’什么的。回过神才发现那家伙还真是相当地温柔啊~只是他这个人啊……怎么说呢，对人好就大大方方地对人好嘛，又不会少块肉，老藏着掖着的累不累啊真是的……”

说话间苏芳早就将炸得金黄的玉米粒捞出控油，顺便用平锅炒了一点小葱末，将控好油的玉米粒装盘并撒上椒盐和小葱末拌匀。平锅里的底油他没有倒，继续用来将玉米烙摊平煎制成形。起锅后也撒上椒盐，又加了点七味粉，这才切了八瓣装盘。

“我想加野先生一定会说什么‘谁会把这些唧唧歪歪的破事儿表现出来啊！重要的是心意啊心意！这才是本大爷我的原则啊’之类的吧？” 将黑椒杂菌也装了盘的瞬放下手里的家什，有感而发地推测着当事人对于刚才这番对谈的反应并表现了出来。

苏芳笑得快直不起腰，“哈哈哈哈对对对，瞬你抓他的语气抓得真像~”

……

今天也来兼职的科尔留下一句“散炒的玉米粒先不上”之后，将玉米烙和黑椒杂菌端走，两个厨师收拾完厨房也走了出去。彼时场上的比分已经是2:0了，加野像什么都没发生一样继续东忙西忙着。目前还没有新客登门，每个人又都沉迷在比赛的气氛中，瞬索性去冰河和一辉旁边的位子坐了一小会儿，简单问了问目前的赛况，享受了一小会儿偷闲的时光。

林加德和斯通斯接连把比分拉到4:0也就罢了，上半场伤补的第一分钟，没有浪费点球机会的凯恩一口气把比分拉到5:0！上半场就弄出这么大动静还得追溯到2002年，德国人光上半场就四次洞穿了沙特的球门。这下直接多了一个，还真是精彩到让人害怕的一场比赛。用文学教授李长洲的话说，这一年的世界杯明明是在东欧国家举办，却处处充满了拉丁美洲的魔幻现实主义色彩。

拉达曼迪斯看着凯恩踢进点球时和客人们一道鼓掌欢呼的加野，想起了上半场第一到第二个进球的间隙，哈迪斯说过的话——

“那家伙其实和安杜路一样，由于种种原因，长期压抑着某种情感，以至于很难表达出来。但是这个人又是出乎意料地纯粹，好恶分明，嘛……虽然能坦率表达出来的只有厌恶的感情而已吧……在我看来，不管是第一旅程还是第二旅程，他们都是一群很有意思的人类……当然，他也是一样。”

否则看上去就是走禁欲路线的你怎么会观察这个人这么多年还不腻啊又给那只脾气不好的流浪猫取了那么个名字~最后哈迪斯还是调侃了他这么一句。腹诽着居然会觉得当年坚定地想要打倒他顺便恨不得拆了冥界的人们“有意思”是不是有点不成体统，拉达曼迪斯盯着自己面前的酒，陷入了沉思。直到科尔端菜上桌。

被炸熟的淀粉包裹并连接的玉米粒酥脆清爽，椒盐的咸混合着七味粉的辣给味蕾带来绝妙的刺激。其实之所以用那个名字呼唤那只流浪猫，并不是一时兴起，当那只猫在店附近出没了一段时间他就发现了：眼睛的青绿色和他很像，不轻易讨好别人的炸毛个性和他很像，就连爱吃玉米这一点都有点如出一辙的意思。

 

虽然在第78分钟终于破门缓解了零进球的尴尬，但巴拿马终究是以1：6的大比分输掉了这场比赛。昨天G组的另一场小组赛也是共计七个进球的大比分，然而分差却略逊一筹。同积6分与6个净胜球的英格兰已确定携手小组出线，接下来只看最后一轮能不能靠进球争出小组第一了。

由于是平分赌资，尽管加野一次砸进去了600円，然而几乎所有人都押英格兰胜，平均下来之后也并没有增加太多。拉达曼迪斯押了300円，收回了320円，他二话没说用这些钱买了那份早就备好的散炒椒盐玉米，拉过加野坐在吧椅上，之后将盘子推到他面前。

“干嘛啊这是？”加野摸不清他的意思。

“请你的。用赌资。”

“……怎么？可怜我？愿赌服输天经地义嘛，别扯那些没用的。”

“我没有可怜你。赢回来的赌资怎么支配是我自己的事吧，而且你从开店前到现在也没吃什么东西不是吗。”

……这波操作实在是溜得很啊，拉达曼迪斯。

同一间酒吧的不同位置上，哈迪斯、冰河、一辉和瞬闻言，发自内心地默默吐了这么一句槽。

……

就如上司所说，拉达曼迪斯并不是会对某个人执着太久的个性。然而视线就是没办法轻易地从那个人身上移开，也许是因为他一个不留神就会找茬惹祸的个性，也许是怕错过他说不准什么时候会浮现在脸上稍纵即逝的坦率，也许还有别的原因，不过那都不重要。

重要的是他至少并不讨厌这个人，否则不会陪着一上来就吵架的人见招拆招并一直持续了将近五年；重要的是这个人至少也不像表面上那么讨厌他，否则不会在吵过架之后在后门巷子里由于抽烟偶遇，当他假装没带火机凑过去蹭烟头上的火的时候，这个人撑死了只是数落几句，却从来都没拒绝过。

就像那只被他单方面命名为“Kanon”的流浪猫。平时炸毛归炸毛，可是今天下班前他分明在店门口灯箱的阴影下发现了一只青蛙的全尸。他知道猫有叼一些（对两脚兽来说）很奇怪的东西来示好的习性，于是小心地将青蛙收进了抽掉铝箔纸的烟盒里，拿到附近公园的花坛让它入土为安了。

完全驯服一只脾气不怎么样的流浪猫是一件艰难的事。可是一旦真正被完全驯服，那只猫的野性也将不复存在。

反正一开始就是被那股野性所吸引，所以只要这样维持现状，就最好不过了。

拉达曼迪斯这样想。

……

“…………那，多谢款待，我开动了。”

“这就对了。”

“……妈的下一场老子一定翻倍押比利时赢！！”

“好的好的。”

 

 

后来这一场加野成了赌注翻倍胜利的第一人，反而是拉达曼迪斯押错被加野得意地嘲讽了一阵子。

不过，那也都是后来的事了。

 

 

 

 

 

**4.椒盐玉米—END—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]见《幽游白书》第十七卷153话《初代灵界侦探真田黑呼》
> 
> [2]勒克猫，电光系宝可梦，电气属性。首次登场于《珍珠·钻石》系列，系小猫怪与伦琴猫的中间形态。爪子能放出一击就能使对方昏迷的电力，和很多同类一起生活。会用前脚碰触同伴的身体，透过脚爪传达的电气节奏，传达自己的心情。
> 
> [3]2018年6月7日国际足联官网数据。
> 
> [4]在这里给各位不看球的小伙伴科普一下：英格兰男足的队徽上有三只狮子，因此被称为“三狮军团”。然而近些年的实力明显不如往日，恨铁不成钢的球迷索性以“三喵军团”称呼之。 ~~2018年奉行快乐足球的英格兰已然成为了世界杯赛场上的萌喵天团。~~
> 
> [5]雷米特杯是1930年至1970年期间的世界杯赛冠军奖杯，1970年被首支三次夺冠的巴西国家足球队永久保留。1966年，英格兰首次也是唯一一次夺得雷米特杯。换成大力神杯后，英格兰距离奖杯最近的机会分别是在1990年和2018年 ~~而且两次都是殿军~~ ……
> 
> [6]2004年的欧洲杯，东道主希腊在揭幕战与决赛都遇到了同一对手葡萄牙，并莫名其妙地在决赛中战胜了夺冠大热的葡萄牙。 ~~有人说这大概是希腊诸神的旨意，毕竟离开自己的国土之后希腊一直都混得很惨且只在2014年才第一次杀入世界杯16强……~~
> 
> [7]没毛病。原作中撒加和加隆的初始官设年龄都是28岁，而拉达曼迪斯是23岁。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·RT，转眼之间2018世界杯限定食谱番外。CP TAG在标签栏里恐怕打不下所以就先列在这里： **冰瞬、星莎、龙丽、** **伪** **辉潘、米妙、** **蟹鱼** **迪布、穆沙、童史、撒艾、小艾魔铃、朱苏。** **不接受任何CP相关KY，有一个给我滚一个！！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·本系列终于重启啦~啦~啦~啦……其实本打算在9月19日沙大王生日当天更新的，想不到的是手头那篇预定10月初更新的冰瞬 ~~车是真不好开啊~~ 竟然卡文了！！结果多花了两天解决，回过神来就九一八了……
> 
> ·这次没有对凉拌花生米的做法进行详细的描写，大概是我觉得这道菜太简单了吧~就花生米泡个几小时（凉水的话泡一夜）后和香料加盐（不能多）一起煮二十分钟之后晾凉和芹菜丁（需焯）胡萝卜丁黄瓜丁再加芝麻油一拌就OK了啊，有什么难的？（还可以依个人口味加少许糖或花椒油）
> 
> ·关于穆sir和沙大王，其实他们互攻我是无所谓的【喂！】，但是早年看过几篇偏虐的穆沙/沙穆的R18给我留下了莫大的心理阴影（主要是因为写得太有代入感了搞得我产生了这俩一开车就铁定往死里虐的荒谬认知）。再加上本人的无性恋属性觉醒，就觉得其实只接吻不那啥的关系也挺好挺好，正好这俩人看上去也都比较清心寡欲（？）……
> 
> ·之前在“椒盐玉米”里也预告过了这章会多交代一些事情，结果就真的华丽爆字数了……【其实9000+的篇幅里有7000+是废话……捂脸
> 
> ·都不要笑话吃螺丝的老哈！文后附克罗地亚和冰岛的球员名单，有兴趣的同学们可以感受一下两队球员的饶舌程度和解说员们的辛苦程度。一定要快速念哦！
> 
> ·海鹦鹉敲萌！！我要为它打call！！

早在几年前，日本的媒体上最早提出了“佛系”的概念。然而就在去年，这个词不知为何在对岸的中国又再次回暖。不得不说中国真是个文化底蕴深厚的国家，很快这个词就又有了“道系”“儒系”“法系”“墨系”等新的衍生，眼看着就是一副新时代百家争鸣的架势。

神衹合上了那本写着“佛系男子攻略指南”的女性向时尚杂志，递给了柜台前的一位25岁上下的女顾客：“请问是这本吗？”

“没错没错正是它！多谢您了！”

算完了价钱，神衹将这位女顾客挑选的几本旧书刊包好递了过去。礼貌地道别把客人送走之后，他环顾了一圈店里，见没什么异常，便又回到收银台，抽出夹在那本《昭和日本基督教会史》[1]里的书签，继续阅读起来。

那是用菩提树的叶子压的叶脉书签，叶脉上是蓝天白云下的沙罗双树园。被塑封后在树叶根部打了一个孔，一条红色的金刚绳系在上面。同住的人是个善于修东西的技术宅，手工也做得不错，这个书签就是出自那家伙之手，包括上面的印象派水彩画。

这是三个月前和店长共同收购的那批旧书当中的其中一本。他前几天闲来无事，从书架上随手抽出来翻了翻，结果还真看进去了。当然这几天没少被偶尔顺路拐进来的几位战友吐槽一个佛教徒看基督教的文献干什么，他只是简练地回敬：闲来无事，知己知彼嘛。

正式到这个名叫“Samsara”的旧书店打工到现在，也差不多快四年了吧。

 

“所以啊，我算是道系……还是佛系呢？”

此时刚刚晚上十点左右，正是平时Long At Dis最热闹的时候。听过神祇今天的见闻，拈起了一粒柿种的少仲左手腕上缠着一串无患子的念珠，若有所思地问。

“虽然吉美麓及周边的风俗习惯主要与藏传佛教相同，但是我发自内心地认为你应该是道系。”神祇相当果断地给出了答案。

“诶~~”少仲悠然地拖长了声音，“我有那么简单粗暴么。”

“说起来，‘道系=简单粗暴’可是一种误读呢，穆先生。”贵鬼插了一句。

“……是这样吗？”少仲一愣，“不是都说道系三连是‘闭嘴，什么什么，什么什么什么’[2]吗？”

“所以说是误读啦~”虽然已经是大学三年生但依然保留着孩子气的贵鬼连忙摆了摆手，“紫龙和春丽两位媒体从业者可是把那篇流传甚广的推文当成反面教材的。”

“那道系到底是什么样的？”

“嗯……硬要说的话……春丽跟我说，道系的境界应该是‘走自己的路，但如果你不让我好好走路的话我就让你无路可走’……这个样子的……”

“那毫无疑问你妥妥是道系了，穆。”神祇平静地当场拍板。

……说得好像你一个佛系青年没干过道系的事情一样。少仲心说。

这时，吧台传来了一阵明显是在闹别扭的娇嗔女声：

“诶~~为什么今天是半夜踢球嘛……难得人家想感受一下在酒吧里看球的气氛的说~~”

并肩坐在吧台中间位置的是一对年轻情侣，看起来应该是大学生的样子。女孩长得还算标致，穿着打扮是没有美黑的标准涩谷系，就是妆化得稍微厚了点，大片的糖果系撞色服装在妆面的对比下，反而显得无比违和。

“……所以我都说了嘛~小组赛第三轮都是只有半夜才踢你还不信。”男孩子不屑地回敬。

“为什么嘛~之前在十点左右都有比赛嘛~都集中在半夜比赛不是很奇怪嘛？人家可是特意来看内马尔君的说……”

“那还真——是遗憾呢，小姐~”苏芳以甜美的语气操着恭谨的敬语，笑吟吟地凑了过来。

“唔哇~糟了，人妖对外发飙用笑容启动了……”不远处的加野一边无奈地扶额一边自顾自地嘀咕。

“首先，小组第三轮比赛同时踢是国际足联出于公平竞赛避免做球和消极竞技的考量制定的规则；其次，虽然开球时间是东京时间凌晨三点但俄罗斯当地时间是晚上九点；第三……内马尔君是巴西队的主力球员，今天没有巴西队的比赛，倒是可以凑合着看看梅西，您看您意下如何？还是觉得反正那——么晚了还是和您可爱的达令回家一起观赛比较好？”

女孩子愕然地眨了眨眼，羽扇般浓密的假睫毛颤了颤，大概是被又帅又美的领班亲切（她不知道这只是表面上的）的笑容和解说煞到，脸居然还微微泛红。一旁的小男友见状，不爽地啧了啧舌。

“啊啦~这位小哥也是，不要误会了哦~那边正在为您二位调酒的家伙是我的恋人……比良，接下来拜托你了~”

说着苏芳转身去了厨房。比良将最后一杯长岛冰茶倒出摇杯，把两杯酒给这一对推过去，脸上挂着鬼见愁的招牌邪笑：“久等了，二位的糖果女孩和长岛冰茶。”

……

另一边，刚进厨房，笑容就立刻消失在苏芳的嘴角。瞬正从冰箱里取出冰镇了一段时间的水煮花生米，见状忙以眼神询问发生了什么。

“啊真是的……什么叫‘特意来看内马尔君’的，明明就是除了内马尔之外就不认识其他球员了好吗！也不知道事先做做功课就跑来跟男朋友起腻，好好的酒就摆在那里一口不喝，撑死了印个唇印然后拍下来假装喝过的样子，反正无非就是来拍店拍酒拍秀恩爱的合影再拍个正在比赛的大屏幕就直接Po到INS上晒的跟风人士吧！白白浪费了比良的手艺！搞什么啊！”

狠狠地对客人吐槽了一番，苏芳猛地叹了口气。相处久了，瞬知道苏芳最讨厌的客人类型并不是喝酒闹事者，而是那些不懂享受酒只顾充门面的人。苏芳认为那是对从酒本身到酿造者、贩卖者以及调配者们的不敬，相比这种人而言，借酒壮胆的怂人们反而比较可爱些。

所以瞬只是走过去揉了揉他的肩以示安抚：“跟风的家伙多得是，挨个儿跟着置气可有点太不值了是吧~”

“……说得也是。”

于是两个人趁着瞬把飞过水的芹菜丁和胡萝卜丁与香油、味醂再加少量的盐拌匀时又聊了些家常。外场有点忙，内场除了调酒的比良之外其他人也要去分担一部分劳力。苏芳去帮忙传酒，瞬首先将一碟凉拌花生米端去了少仲师徒和神衹所在的那一桌。少仲和神衹道了谢，贵鬼问道：“话说半夜是哪两场啊？”

“尼日利亚对阿根廷，还有克罗地亚对冰岛。”瞬回答。

“哦？有冰岛啊。那还值得期待一下。”

“诶？！原来沙加先生喜欢冰岛队吗？”贵鬼有点惊讶。

“这个……谈不上喜欢，只是觉得这支队伍挺不可思议的，所以关注一下而已。”

说着，神衹夹了一颗花生米。不面但也不硬得过分，口感相当清爽。该说不愧是青铜之家历史最悠久（？）的厨师么。

 

神衹一直坚信，世间万物包括人，总有不可思议的缘分。

有些教派的资深法师会别出新裁地将“不可思议”这个词解读为“不能想不能说”，对此他也只能不置可否，好吧您年纪大您开心就好。

那时他不过二十四五岁，就已经去过了世界范围内一多半的佛寺与庙宇（说是世界范围内，然而寺庙多数还是集中在亚洲国家和地区），中途还顺便拿了个社会学专业的大学学历。他很早就决定了自己旅途的最后一站将是日本，似乎并没什么特别的理由，硬要说的话可能是那边的水好喝而且米好吃吧。

后来真的到了日本，他在一本漫画上看到了安然渡过世纪末的佛陀与耶稣正是以这两个基准选择日本作为下凡休带薪假的地点[3]。合上书后他走出书店，痛快地笑了好一阵子。

两天后，神衹本来是打算当天启程去新潟，拜访一下当地以莲华峰寺为首的几个寺庙。人已经到了车站，然而在进站的地下道出口处遭遇了一个因为淘气一脚踏空了台阶的七岁左右的男孩子，在男孩子身体后仰跌下去的千钧一发的时刻，他眼疾手快地伸出了手去……

孩子没事，然而缠在手腕上的念珠在他出手救人的刹那挂到了金属扶手间的缝隙里，身体迅速前倾带来的巨大拉力令绳子当场断裂，漆黑油亮的无患子顿时撒了一地。他匆忙回应了孩子家长的道谢，逆行走下阶梯去尽力收集散落在地的无患子。一位帮他拾获了几颗无患子的老人家顺便就推荐他去某家修理店，说那里大到数码电器小到木件竹器甚至名贵如珠宝首饰都能修好，而且价钱极其公道。

不到一小时后，神祇带着那串断线的无患子念珠，按图索骥地出现在了位于六本木的那家名叫Widely的修理店门口。这是一家开在公寓里的修理店，外表看上去和一般的居所无异。但光是站在门口就有一种莫名熟悉的感觉扑面而来，他以为这份感觉的来源是挂在门前的铜铃铛，这种铃铛在藏区很常见，上面刻着六字箴言。

他摇了摇铜铃铛，金属的振动发出了悠远的回响。里面有人喊了声“请进”又加了句“啊对了，请留意脚边。”

然后他穿过码着一堆杂七杂八待修物件的走廊，见到了主屋里埋头专注地给Game Boy的电路板焊锡的那个人。虽然没看到他的正脸，但那个逆光的侧影已经足够当场剥夺神衹的语言能力。

一瞬间太多的记忆如海水倒灌般从被封印的意识缝隙里喷涌而出：圣域第六宫向下遥望的景致；闲暇时从第一宫上来散心的人，白色的披风总沾着银星砂的碎屑；波塞冬被封印的几天后在第一宫，他一边整理着修圣衣的工具一边随口说道：再过几天一起去沙罗双树园赏花吧，我有件东西要给你。

然而在那一天来临之前，圣域终究成了更为严峻的战场。

新涌上来的记忆与脑中已有的记忆交错时带来的冲击令神衹感到一阵眩晕，他下意识地扶住门框才没让自己倒下去。修Game Boy的人早就停了手，却没有抬头，声音听上去一如既往的温和平静：

“请问要修什么？”

“……念珠，无患子的。因为是在人流量比较大的地方断的所以只找回来103颗……”

说着，神衹尽量镇静地走过去，将其中一颗无患子放到桌角。那个人把珠子拈起来，仔细端详了好久：

“质地和光泽都相当不错啊~你很珍惜这件法器呢，之所以会断掉，搞不好是祂替你挡了一灾也说不定……”

“……这个，我宁愿认为这是祂给我的一个预兆……比如故人重逢什么的。”

神衹回答。那个人听了只是笑了笑，将无患子握在手心里，拉开手边的抽屉，从里面拿出了一个木盒子，推到了桌角：

“修这串念珠其实很简单，只是要收集五颗能和它同样品级的珠子稍微需要花点时间。在这之前……不如先拿这个作为替代品吧。”

神衹拿起盒子打开来，柔软的白色棉布上躺着更密集的一串。缀着淡紫色流苏的盘长结，连接着一长串比无患子小一倍，但数量却多得多的珠子，通体泛着剔透的蓝色。

一共1080颗珠子。蓝晶的质地。

那个人抬起头来看他，脸上的笑容一如既往地平和温暖：

“……终于等到你了，Shaka。”

……

重逢后似乎什么都没变。尽管店主把名字拆成了白禾少二的茆少仲（居然还用了个异体字[4]当姓氏，真亏他想得出），却还是神衹一直所熟悉的穆。寺庙巡礼之旅依然继续，他不会刻意告别，也不会约定归期，就像以前彼此在没事的时候会去对方所镇守的宫中串门拜访一样，这间本来就是住人用的修理店成了他的固定落脚点。偶尔有过几回所有房间都被待修的大件物品占领到连立锥之地都没有的情形，他才会二话不说拉起已经熬了两三个夜的店主一路杀到不远处刚开张不久的Long At Dis借用客房。反正那里也是店主的恩师兼房东的产业，住宿费的事就让他们自家人商量去好了。

再后来找到了更多的战友同伴，也遇见了为他们的曾经消失而心怀愧疚的后辈，曾经的对手甚至敌人也被大幅封印了神力在现世献身，每个人看起来都与平淡的日常融合得很好。神衹常自嘲可能是比所有人都闲一点所以才有空想一些有的没的，有一个问题一直困扰着他：所有被那位宅在冥界偶尔去个极乐净土的大人顺手复活的同伴与对手，在现世都有着与从前迥然不同的平淡生活的记忆，重生前的记忆是完全空白的。然而在某一个契机之后，那段空白就会立刻复苏。那么问题来了。

记忆被封印，又被重设。重生前的记忆固然真实，那么那些被制造出的记忆，可信度又有多少？而且，这么做的用意，又到底是什么呢？

 

屏幕上正在重播小组赛前两轮冰岛和阿根廷各自比赛的混剪视频，客人们看着，三三两两地议论着一些精彩瞬间。毫无疑问，神衹自认为连个伪球迷都算不上，相关的认知也就只有欧洲南美几个踢球很厉害的国家。看球这件事基本上也没什么特定的原因，想到了就看几眼而已。相对之下少仲还比他强那么一点点，至少他还知道欧洲五大联赛是个啥。

但是自两年前起，当冰岛以黑马之姿在欧洲足坛横空出世，看了一些相关的报道（也有一部分真实度不高的段子），让他对这个国土面积最小、人口最少的破产参赛国有了兴趣。

两年前也是这样一个六月，也是在这里，也是午夜时分。那天打烊比较早，几个球迷员工和一小撮常客在屏幕前观赏着欧洲杯的比赛，名不见经传的冰岛首秀就遇上了东道主葡萄牙。那天冰岛是排了个433还是442神衹已经不记得了，反正踢着踢着就变了11个人高马大的维京壮汉不约而同地在自家禁区前徘徊。然后加野一句神吐槽横空出世——

冰岛这是硬生生在家门口砌了堵墙啊，还特么是水晶墙！

话音刚落，一群人齐齐地看向坐在一旁看球的同时拼起了孔明锁的少仲。

加野不知道，就是他这句无心的吐槽，从此让神衹把冰岛队和少仲联系到了一起。

这么说起来，冰岛国家队的作风，其实也挺道系的。

一个本职是牙医的教练，带着半数以上身兼他职的球员，秉承着维京海盗祖先们一不怕死二还是不怕死的蛮勇，先是在欧洲杯震慑了豪强，然后在世界杯首秀上逼平了南美传统强队（尽管这拨队员已经明显有了青黄不接的味道）。每一场比赛都没人看好，却每一次都能做到虽不胜却犹荣，每一回维京战吼响彻赛场，都让人不由得涌出荡气回肠的感受。

这凶残的士气完全没法和这个国家的国鸟[5]联系在一起——比起足球，对动植物大百科更有兴趣的神衹是这么想的。

就像如果不是亲身经历，你是不会想象到这个平时一派温文地修理包括但不限于圣衣的物品的技术宅，偶尔也会做出一些令人意外的举动。

比毁天灭地的“星光灭绝”还令人意外的那种。

……

在修理店重逢之后过了一年多，少仲却依然没有把那串无患子交出去的迹象。倒是神祇已经带着那串作为替代品的“蓝水1080（当时正在重温《蓝宝石之谜》[6]的少仲顺嘴就给这串念珠取了这个名字）”走完了北海道境内的寺庙，尽管用着顺手，但终究不是跟了自己快二十年的那串无患子，感觉多少还是有些微妙。

那也是一个秋天的晚上，中国农历的八月十五。两个人不约而同地张罗着晚上放松一下赏赏月，简单地扫除了一番后少仲签了个快递，是当时人在上海的倪翔寄来的功德林的月饼。技术宅会修厨电，但料理水平仅限于煮面和拌凉菜，于是端出了凉拌花生米、芝麻酱拌菠菜、姜汁皮蛋豆腐和糖醋白萝卜片，又煮了个月见乌冬面，美其名曰“四菜一汤”。不管屋子里怎么乱，露天阳台永远都是整个屋子唯一的净土。夜幕降临，两个人在阳台上摆了简单的一桌，公寓周边的高楼还不至于挡住月亮，总之是个气氛不错适合月下小酌的夜晚，少仲把冰箱里的自酿米酒都拿了出来。

那天晚上，有很好的月亮和很好的月光。他们吃着喝着，聊了很久的天，从那段被尘封的过去到最近的见闻，从忙翻天时完全可以靠凉拌花生米当粮食过活到泰国寺庙婴灵供养塔的灵异事件。注视着难得多话到神采飞扬的神衹，少仲发现原来除了物是人非，还有一种可能叫物非人是：生活的环境已经完全变了，可是那个重新回到身边的人，本质上还是自己熟悉的样子。

直到终于舍弃了敬语的神衹直接问起了那句——

“话说穆啊，我的无患子被你修哪儿去了。”

少仲沉默了一会儿，才下定决心般地回答：

“……其实，半年前，那五颗同样品级的珠子就已经凑齐了。”

“那为什么到现在都不交给我？信不信我去找老大投诉你啊。”

本来是用半开玩笑的口吻说出的这句话，神衹却看到少仲的表情因为听到这句话变得相当苦涩。

“可能是我的私心吧…………”

少仲极小声地自言自语。没听清楚的神衹一愣，“嗯？你说什么？”

下一秒，后脑勺被突然按住，嘴唇上多了个柔软的触感。半分钟后，被放开的神衹茫然地听到了带着苦涩的笑意道出的一句——

“要是交回去，我身边和你有关的东西就没别的了啊……”

缓了将近两分钟，神衹才终于完全回过神：“不是……那个……你不是还有‘蓝水1080’……”

“那个本来就是要送你的。”

“……哈啊？”

“嗯，就是说好了要去沙罗双树园的那天。”

然而那一天一直没有来……吗……

神衹抬起头，视线牢牢地盯着天上还没到盈点的圆月。除了他自己，没人知道他在凝视着月亮的那180秒钟里究竟在想些什么。当他终于从月亮上收回视线，少仲听得出他的语气变得十分郑重。

“……穆。”

“嗯？”

“你要记得，佛门中人不打诳语。”

“嗯。”

“你要记得，接下来的话太那个了，所以我不会说第二遍。”

“……嗯。”

“……你要记得，不管走多远，我唯一能回来的地方，就是你身边。”

“嗯……嗯？！”

“……都说了，我不会说第二遍的。”

苦笑着低语一句，神衹一把拽住了少仲的衣领。

以其人之道，还治其人之身。

 

大概是在四年前，神衹成了旧书店“Samsara”的店员。任谁都觉得他这一份工作十有八九是短工，结果他一做就是四年，从单纯的看摊与整理分类，到最近终于也开始参与到旧书收购的工作当中，眼看着就做到了店长候补的程度。据他本人交代，店长是他在大慈寺[7]游历修行期间认识的，五十多岁，若干年前偶然翻到了原本是自家店里存货的一本《〈地藏菩萨本愿经〉注释》，从此对佛教感了兴趣，一年至少会抽出大约两个月的时间进行寺庙巡礼，计划在有生之年把亚洲地区的寺庙都转个遍。与神衹略有不同的是，那位店长先生把日本的寺庙当作巡礼之旅的起点，而神衹却把其当作终点。

在大慈寺的几天里，店长被当时不过二十七八岁的神衹的言谈与见地所折服，两人成了忘年交。之后神衹有空就会去旧书店看看，顺便买几本书，偶尔帮店长的忙。直到有一天店长说准备在四年内找个接班人，之后就要回到歧阜老家颐养天年，同时投入继续寺庙巡礼的旅程。

于是，他想到的第一个接班人选，就是神衹。

最近几年，这条以旧书店为主的商店街突然有了回暖的迹象，常有国内外的游客到这里观光，也有日本乃至世界的很多旧书收藏专家来此寻宝。还是顾客的时候，神衹就见过这样的场面：一位十八九岁说着中文的小姑娘在隔壁中古漫画店老板面前哭得梨花带雨，不懂中文的老板一脸为难。这时刚好和他约在这里见面的少仲出现，一问才知道原来老板帮小姑娘找到了一本冷门到不像话的漫画单行本，冷门到就算是日本人也知之甚少，但这本漫画却陪小姑娘熬过了苦闷的学生时代，激动之余她用中文向店主诉说自己和这本书渊源与表达感谢，结果却因为太过激动而情不自禁地哭到说不出话来。

多亏有少仲，小姑娘的感谢之情才顺利地传达给漫画店老板。

也就是在那一刻神祇发现，一本书从新到旧再到焕发新生也是一个轮回的过程，在这过程中也留下了很多不可思议的缘分。

就这样，飘泊了二十多年的神衹，终于正式动了定下来的心思。

这一年，那拨后辈们集体入籍（实际入籍的有三对，还有一对由于各种原因无法达成法律上的婚姻关系但他们周边的亲友早已默认了他们的事）之后又过了小一个月。在神衹的第31个生日当天中午，和少仲在横滨中华街一家经常光顾的中餐厅里干了一杯桂花米酒之后，随口说了这么一句：

“……总觉得，我差不多该定下来了啊……”

“想好做什么了吗？”

“想好了。”

“那就好。”

之后少仲就没再多说，只是平静地夹起了桌子中间那碟作为下酒小菜的凉拌花生米送进嘴里。那天的花生米火候略大，口感上有些面，然而他还是吃得很开心，尽管并没在脸上表现出来。

 

店门被推开，冰河、一辉和哈迪斯陆续进来。这倒是个蛮新奇的组合，据一辉说是他们哥儿俩路过停车场时恰好和哈迪斯偶遇，于是就一起走来了。哈迪斯的视线正好扫过了少仲师徒和神衹所在的位置，向他们点了点头，算是打招呼。这个冥界之神以人的身份来到现世也快五年了，看来和现世磨合得相当不错。

五年前的某个平凡的日子，当长洲和倪翔宣告哈迪斯以人类的身份出现在现世并成了Long At Dis的新供货商的第二天，神衹就拉着少仲直接找上门去，开门见山地问出了之前一直困扰自己的关于“记忆”的问题。

似乎早就预料到他们一定会来，哈迪斯给两位倒了茶，邀他们坐下说话。

“这个嘛……该说是我个人的恶趣味吗……”

在即将被天舞宝轮和星光灭绝同时招呼的前夕，哈迪斯赶快切进了正题——

“现在你们应该知道了，当初之所以复活了你们，是为了追捕那个假借他人身份逃狱的重犯。圣战之后并没过去多久，冥界的恢复也还是起步阶段，但是再怎么说，在这种时候出事，毫无疑问是我们自己的疏失。冥界内部人手不足，又出了这么大的事故，我需要强大的力量帮我去现世追查重犯的行踪，于是想到了你们。但是要与雅典娜谈判后再复活你们的话，我怕到时候那个重犯已经把现世搅得天翻地覆了，所以先斩后奏地复活了你们，同时赋予了你们新的记忆……虽然如你所言是被制造出的记忆，可也好歹是我考量到你们的性格、经历、成长环境和人际关系等诸多因素设定出来的，我将其称之为‘第二旅程记忆’，同理，你们被封印起来的，被我叫作‘第一旅程记忆’。‘第二旅程记忆’是为了掩过雅典娜的认知，‘第一旅程记忆’则是为了让你们能第一时间找到并确认同伴的存在，所以才没有抹去。或许你已经注意到了，你们的‘第一旅程记忆’觉醒的契机……是在什么时候？”

“……是在遇上 **第一个** 同伴的时候。”少仲和神衹不约而同地答。

“就是这样……啊不过其中有两个例外，我没有封印他们的‘第一旅程记忆’。毕竟一个是活过260多年的大前辈，一个是能往来于现世和黄泉的家伙，我需要他们的力量去争取你们的信任。嘛……虽然从长远来说，让你们信任我这件事可能花八辈子都够呛能做到。”

“但是好歹有一个人做到了。而且……还自愿在圣域被软禁了一年多，你才有今天的。不是吗。”少仲说。

“啊啊。早知道是个这么爱管闲事的家伙，当初选凭依的时候降低点要求就好了。”

刚刚那个反应是在傲娇吧喂……

啊，毫无疑问是傲娇啊。

以念力进行了这样一段毫无营养的对话之后，他们听到这个已经有了实体但失去了大半神力的冥王十分郑重地进行总结：

“总之，‘第一旅程记忆’毫无疑问是真的。‘第二旅程记忆’虽然是我造出来的，但是在那段记忆的驱动下，你们所做出的每一个选择都是出于你们自身的意志。我不会妄言真假，但在这些记忆下活着的你们经历的每一件事，都是 **你们自己** 的……至少，我能向你们保证这一点。”

……

“那么现在的战况是……哈迪斯错8次，卡妙先生错2次，星矢错7次，溯流先生错7次，莎尔拉错5次，紫龙错6次，春丽错5次，瑨错6次，修罗先生错6次，哥哥错5次，贵鬼错8次，冰河错2次。嗯……果然语言优势很重要嘛……[8]”

“……公平起见，要不然我和卡妙各加一次吧。卡妙，您觉得呢？”

“不，不必了。就是这样才有悬念。战斗这件事就是要堂堂正正才对！”

“哟呵~燃起来了啊！不愧是凤凰呢！一辉，我看好你哦~”

“贵鬼……兴奋归兴奋，可是你现在错得最多哦。”

“真是的……哥哥你总是在莫名其妙的地方突然认真起来，你这得治啊~”

回过神来，神衹发现吧台周围一阵喧闹，瞬不知从什么时候开始已经担当起了记分员之类的工作，贵鬼也不知什么时候跑去跟着玩了起来。见他神游归来，少仲笑着介绍了一下现在的状况——

“苏芳临时起意组了个游戏局，游戏内容是先后快速念一遍克罗地亚队和冰岛队的球员大名单，累积出错最少的可以免单一份酒水或一份简餐。刚刚他们把克罗地亚队的念完了，冰原师徒稍微大幅领先中。就像瞬说的，语言优势很重要~”

“这么一说还真是……冰岛也好克罗地亚也好，球员的名字都很拗口啊。一边很多‘基’和‘奇’，另一边又全都是‘松’……”神衹想了想，说：“……不过接下来大家就都在同一起跑线了，唯一有点语言优势的苏芳又不参赛……”

“不，场上语言优势最大的人还是有的。”在旁观战的李长洲插了一句。

“……老师？”

“冰岛语受古英语影响颇多，古英语语法又和现代德语相近。所以，搞不好哈迪斯会有机会翻盘……啊，你们的凉拌花生米没有了，要续一碟吗？”

“这个……呃……有劳了，十分感谢。”

作为酒吧法人的 ~~家属~~ 伴侣，身为大学教授的长洲也时不时会充当帮忙的角色，可毕竟他同时还是大前辈，神衹和少仲自然感到诚惶诚恐。不过也充分证明二位的日子也过得很平顺，这是比什么都重要的。

“‘在这些记忆下活着经历的每一件事都属于我们自己’……吗……”

……算了。那就不去想那么多。

反正当下的生活就像那碟凉拌花生米，光靠猜测是不会知道它究竟是脆是面、是不是还混着残次的籽粒的。只有亲自品尝了，才能找到答案。

说起来……家里的存货也不够了。过几天关店回家的路上买一点花生和配菜试着做一下吧。每次看少仲做，总觉得会很好上手的样子。

想到这里，神衹的视线又落到了少仲的左手腕上。

看起来，那串无患子在他那边过得很好。

下意识将右手放在自己的左腕上，蓝晶的触感坚硬而温暖。

 

 

 

 

“那就错最多的先来吧~”

“我先吧，总不能让小孩子先去撞枪口。”

“……喂我已经是法定的成年人了哦！”

“OK，那么哈迪斯先来。”

“嗯…………鲁纳尔·亚历克斯·鲁纳尔松，汉内斯·托尔·哈尔多松，弗雷德里克·西……施拉姆，拉格纳·斯元……西于尔兹松，西维……斯维里尔·因吉·因加松，霍尔马尔·厄恩·埃约尔兄……埃约尔松…… **我去这真是人类的语言吗！** 赫杜尔……”

“那个……少仲，神衹。”

“是。”

“……刚才，‘哈迪斯说不定能翻盘’那句话，请当我没说过。”

“…………是。”

 

 

 

 

**5.凉拌花生米—END—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]这是一本真实存在的书。1996年初版。作者：金田隆一。
> 
> [2]坊间流传的其中一个版本的道系三连为“闭嘴、滚蛋、NMB”。
> 
> [3]这部漫画就是《圣☆哥传》，作品中两人对下界度假地点的要求就是“水好喝且米好吃”。其作者中村光的另一代表作是《荒川爆笑团》。
> 
> [4]“茆”字本意为莼菜，同时可作为“茅”的异体字（并且也可以当姓氏）。另外，白禾少二（把二写成两撇）正好能拼成一个“穆”字。
> 
> [5]冰岛的国鸟是海鹦鹉。请自行使用搜索引擎感受它们的英（chǔn）姿（méng）。
> 
> [6]本名为《不可思议之海的娜蒂亚》，根据儒勒·凡尔纳著作《海底两万里》和《神秘岛》改编的39集动画，出品方为Gainax，监督为庵野秀明和樋口真嗣。1990年首次放送，2012年重置版放送。动画片头曲名为《Blue Water》，也是贯穿整个故事的谜之蓝宝石的名字。
> 
> [7]大慈寺位于埼玉县秩父市境内。是动漫作品《未闻花名》、《心灵想要大声呼喊》及其改编真人电影的重要取景地之一。
> 
> [8]克罗地亚语和俄语同属斯拉夫语族，尽管在细节上有所不同，但发音规律上还是比较接近的。
> 
> 附：口条大挑战之俄罗斯世界杯克罗地亚&冰岛国家男子足球队23人大名单
> 
> **克罗地亚国家男子足球队：**
> 
> 多米尼克·利瓦科维奇 / 洛夫雷·卡利尼奇 / 达尼耶尔·苏巴西奇
> 
> 西梅·弗尔萨里科 / 伊万·斯特里尼奇 / 韦德兰·乔尔卢卡 / 德扬·洛夫伦
> 
> 蒂恩·耶德瓦伊 / 杜耶·查莱塔-卡尔 / 多马戈伊·维达 / 约瑟普·皮瓦里奇
> 
> 伊万·拉基蒂奇 / 马特奥·科瓦契奇 / 卢卡·莫德里奇 / 马塞洛·布罗佐维奇
> 
> 菲利普·布拉达里奇 / 米兰·巴德利 
> 
> 伊万·佩里西奇 / 安德雷·克拉马里奇 / 尼古拉·卡利尼奇 / 马里奥·曼朱基奇
> 
> 安特·雷比奇 / 马尔科·皮亚察
> 
>  
> 
> **冰岛国家男子足球队：**
> 
> 鲁纳尔·亚历克斯·鲁纳尔松 / 汉内斯·托尔·哈尔多松 / 弗雷德里克·施拉姆
> 
> 拉格纳·西于尔兹松 / 斯维里尔·因吉·因加松 / 霍尔马尔·厄恩·埃约尔松
> 
> 赫杜尔·马格努松 / 卡里·奥德纳松 / 阿里·斯库拉松 / 比尔基尔·毛尔·塞瓦尔松
> 
> 萨穆埃尔·弗里容松 / 奥拉福尔·斯库拉松 / 阿隆·贡纳松 / 比尔基尔·比亚尔纳松
> 
> 埃米尔·哈尔弗雷德松 / 阿尔诺尔·特劳斯塔松 / 吉尔维·西于尔兹松 
> 
> 约翰·伯格·古德蒙德松 / 鲁里克·吉斯拉松 / 阿尔伯特·格维兹门松
> 
> 阿尔弗雷兹·芬博阿松 / 约恩·达迪·博瓦松 / 比约恩·西古尔达松


	6. 6.蚝油西芹牛柳+牛肉生姜烧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·终于在主打伪辉潘的第六章，下酒菜系列单章字数破万……感谢来串场的死睡兄弟和为我德输球消沉到吃鸡的哈迪斯大人【喂！！
> 
> ·为了庆祝国际版怪物猎人XX释出官方中文版，于是也私设解锁了组队屠龙的NS玩家某冰和某瞬。如果是玩MH的话，个人感觉冰河应该会用盾斧，而瞬更擅长双刀或弓箭吧w
> 
> ·关于瑨的设定，最最开始写文的时候是想把她塑造为一个“有着潘朵拉的内在与某一部分外表的艾丝美拉达”，而正篇第四部分另一位和尼桑有点纠葛的八代瑶则是只有气质与某一部分外表很像艾丝美拉达而已。然而日积月累我渐渐地迷恋了辉潘……哎算了就这么着吧瑨的潘朵拉特质更多些可以了吧！！【暴言】而在现世实体化的老哈能和瑨谈得来，恐怕也是因为她身上的那些属于潘朵拉的特质吧。
> 
> ·最早知道蚝油西芹牛柳是在吉永史披着BL皮的美食漫画《昨日的美食》第二卷当中，转眼第四部里，一辉重新回到家那天，瞬做的晚餐里也有这道菜（而且芹菜很多）；知道生姜烧也是在日剧版《孤独的美食家》当中，[另一篇辉瞬文](http://kenenkakyo.lofter.com/post/d330a_a22ab52)里也提到过它，不过剧中五郎大叔吃的是猪肉生姜烧。其实鸡肉和牛肉也可以做生姜烧，只是如果牛里脊肉的品质没那么好的话，或许可以考虑把肉拍松一些再切片吧……
> 
> ·关于瞬的琉球弁：大家都知道转眼系列是一部私设多到人神共愤的SS同人，拜岛歌民谣和冲绳三线所赐我一直对冲绳和鹿儿岛有着迷之好感，因此一辉和瞬就成了冲绳出身。至于汉化的琉球弁其实借鉴了大连方言，身边有大连籍基友的太太们可以尝试让他们用大连话朗读一下瞬对老哈发飙的那段台词。
> 
>  **·都注意了，下一章的某对CP才是真·邪教！！！**  

独楼二层的单人房间的门被狠狠踹开。遮光窗帘隔绝了室外还算灿烂的午后阳光，整个屋子里唯一的光源便只剩下正在运作中的液晶显示屏，桌旁的垃圾篓里隐约可见空掉的杯面碗和速食包堆出的尖端。屏幕被头和肩膀挡去了部分，隐约照见耳机上那个著名的等腰三角形LOGO。没有被挡住的屏幕一边赫然写着一行韩语，胤杰曾经在自己的提问箱里回答过喜欢游戏的粉丝这句话的意思：大吉大利，今晚吃鸡！

屏幕前戴着耳机的人似乎才感受到身后有什么动静，缓慢地回过头去，以阴郁的音调问了句：“…………咋？”

众人还来不及松下一口气想着人没做什么奇怪的事就好，就听到了从某处传出了如同暴雨前的风声般的低语：

“……居然还有心情问‘咋’~”

话音刚落，纸扇呼啸而过，迅捷地落上电脑前的人头，发出了“啪”一声脆响。

同时爆发的，还有连珠炮般密集的一长串琉球方言的训斥，硬要找个什么来形容的话，应该是在那霸毒辣的太阳底下如同奄美岛呗[1]的转音般密集到完全不给人反击空间的星云电光链连打吧——

“喃长本四了哈！还有心情问咋四吧！咋个六啊咋！！店店不开，电话电话关机，冥界冥界银不在，一帮额银搞大太阳底下找了喃快三天，急得都没溜没溜的，就怕喃有个好歹儿的。喃可倒好哈，一个银闷家里啥正四儿不干彪呵地蹲犄角旮旯儿吃鸡还问咋！！喃说喃脑额四不四有包！！！”

说话间眼看着纸扇呼啸着划破了空气即将再次砸上电脑前的人头，一辉和冰河赶快从背后架住了瞬，异口同声地用琉球方言安抚着“败败败瞬咱消火消火消火……”

他们身后的星矢和紫龙，同时重重地叹了口气。

哈迪斯捂着头，一脸懵圈地看着自己的前凭依对象难得生气而且还气到飙家乡话的场面。同样一脸懵圈的，还有给五个人带路的，两位向导。

现世的某本关于人类处世之道的书上曾经写过一句：千万不要招惹看上去脾气很好的人。

起初对这个理论不以为然的修普诺斯和达拿都斯兄弟，在目睹了这位看起来相当平和温润的人类怒斥冥界之主的全过程以后，那一刻他们终于信了这句话。

 

事情的经过是这样：三天前的晚上，所有到Long At Dis喝酒看球的人们同时目瞪口呆地见证了F组至关重要的小组赛的全过程，以及那个不可思议的结果：终场伤停补时6分钟，三分钟后韩国队在三分钟内连续灌进两球，全场比赛结束。店里一片沉默。

小小的赌局开盘以来还是第一次出现这种情况：没有一个人押韩国队胜，甚至押平局的都没有。然而现实又是这么魔幻又残酷，没人能赢得所有赌注，却也没法把所有赌注留到下一场。

“……要不，大家的赌注，全额返还吧。”倪翔平静地说。

大BOSS发了话，苏芳点头照办，于是和几个酒保一起将玻璃罐里的钱全还了回去。然而还来还去，最后还是有600円的硬币静静地躺在了罐底。

“话说……记得哈迪斯是押了个翻倍吧……”

瑨突然说了这么一句。大家这才发现吧台附近的双人桌上只有用空杯子压着的酒钱，然而刚才一直坐在那儿看球的人，却不知什么时候不见了。

起初大家只当他是有急事回去了，并没有多想什么。第二天，由于当晚有日本队的最后一场小组赛，料想着人数一定会爆满的苏芳打电话去Findin' Pluto申请临时调度一些酒，然而打了两三次过去却无人接听，就连哈迪斯个人的手机都一直处于关机状态，无奈之下只好直接联络品川仓库。讲明了情况后，接电话的拉达曼迪斯思考了片刻说可以，但是有几瓶相对高价的酒没有那位大人的签名我们也没法提出来，而他们这一天也处于和那位大人失联的状态。

半个多小时后，大多数时间在仓库值勤的艾亚哥斯开着货车出现在Long At Dis的后巷。卸货时满心疑惑的比良和他聊了一会儿，才知道原来除了电话失联以外，五反田的店面一大早就没有营业，店门口贴了张条，上面写着： **散心中，过几天出现，别来找我。**

楼下的店门和楼上的家门都敲过了也没得到回音的拉达曼迪斯自我检讨着为什么昨晚一时疏忽没向哈迪斯大人要回店门的钥匙，无奈之下只好跑去仓库办公。

29日球赛休战一天，连续在店里帮了半个月忙的瞬也终于可以下班直接回家休息一个晚上。就在他和冰河并肩窝在沙发上俩人带队（队员3号、4号是辅和开阳兄弟俩）把白疾风迅喵迅龙打到瘸腿[2]的时候，瞬的手机响了，铃声是久违的《Rise》俄语副歌部分[3]。

这是Long At Dis的加密内线电话。哪怕是机种从功能型换成了智能型，这个铃声分组下也一直是有且仅有这个号码。而且自从 **那个事件** 结束之后，八年间这个铃声再也没有响起过。瞬不由得心下一惊，赶快切回地图中相对安全的区域并暂停了游戏，放下Switch拿起手机出门去了二楼阳台。接起电话前，他下意识地做了个深呼吸——

“……你好，这里是‘黑桃A’。”

“不错嘛小白脸~依然是随时待命的备战状态嘛~”加野调侃了这么一句后立刻难得正经地沉了下来，“说正事，有委托上门了。接下来换黑桃K接听。”

三秒钟后，听筒那边传来了少仲的声音——

“那么，现在我来说明一下情况：就在刚才，有两个人来找大Joker，委托了一项紧急任务，主要内容是找人。详细情况请明天早上直接来Long At Dis面谈。工作上的事不必担心，草花K和草花Q会为你协调。”

“……要找的人是谁我心里大概有数了，不过委托人……确定是两位而不是三位？”

“是两位没错。”

“…………我知道了。”

“还有，如果可以的话，尽量把另外四个也叫上。”

……

于是第二天中午，瞬和因为是晚班所以白天没啥事的冰河与恰好休班的一辉出现在了Long At Dis。星矢和紫龙各自手头都有需要处理的工作，会来但是也要下午。在白天完全不营业的酒吧里，他们的面前除了少仲、加野和倪翔之外，还有两张意外的熟面孔。

几乎一模一样外表的两个容貌端正的年轻男人，各戴着颜色不同的一顶渔夫帽。两个人同时脱帽，露出了各自额头上相同的五芒星刻印。

“久违了……Cygnus、Andromeda、Phoenix三位。”两个人同时开口。

用稍微有些退了流行的网络语式来形容，此时此刻三个人的内心毫无波动，甚至有点想吐槽。

“嘛……虽然我知道对于委托的具体内容你们心里大概是有数了，但礼貌起见还是由二位来象征性地说明一下。”少仲的微笑依然温文尔雅。

于是接下来他们知道了哈迪斯在现世这摊生意的合伙人就是这兄弟俩——达拿都斯和修普诺斯。酒水的货源是由兄弟俩直接报关供给哈迪斯，哈迪斯再供给自己的客户，中间环节简单明了，所以相对之前的供货商而言，Findin' Pluto的性价比是相当高的。昔日的冥界三巨头轮番留守在港区仓库的办事点负责接货，大多数酒品只要和清单对得上他们就能当场接收。然而有些相对名贵的高档酒还是必须要哈迪斯本人到场签字盖章才能接收昨天就来了这么一批高档品，难得齐聚在港区仓库的三个人完全没有接收这批酒的权限，无奈之下只好把直属上司突然失联的情况告诉了兄弟俩。达拿都斯赶快联系了冥界，却得来某位家里蹲属性冥王还留在现世并没有回去的情报。留守在港区仓库的三个人无法脱身，兄弟俩停留的时间也有限，思前想后也就只能亲自出马联系不管是几百年前圣战的时候还是几百年后和平的现在都是来往密切的这群人，挖地三尺也要把这个突然主动失踪的主事者找出来。然而店里面的众人和哈迪斯生意层面的往来比较多，基本都不主动交流私下里的事。这时加野不假思索地说了句那个冥界家里蹲酒贩子好歹还是以无实体的形态跟在小白脸身边快一年的时间，虽然话一出口就立即遭到白羊师徒几乎同时飞过来的四记眼刀，但的确，论私交的话好像还真就只有瞬和哈迪斯的交集多一点。

修普诺斯讲完全部经过后叹了口气，露出一副“不好意思啊我们家合伙人给你们添麻烦了”的既无奈又抱歉的神情。

“……还真是会乱来啊，这家伙。”冰河摇了摇头，“我现在已经在思考如果十四年前就知道冥王是 **这种** 个性的话是不是在极乐净土盖布袋揍他到六亲不认比较好。”

“‘六亲不认’不是这个意思吧。还有为啥是盖布袋啊喂。”一辉平静地用陈述句的语气说出了本该是疑问句的话。

“……小宇宙配这货的情商，实在是没有可比性啊。”

听到这句话，加野默默地点了点头。

“那么……瞬，你现在有点头绪了吗？”一辉问。

“这个嘛……虽然我觉得动机对于一个 **神** 来说实在有失体统，但如果那家伙真是因为这个动机突然失踪的话……搞不好还真的要盖布袋揍他到六亲不认才算解恨吧。”

动机吗……

冰河和一辉同时陷入思考，也几乎同时恍然明白了些什么。

“总之……二位应该知道他的店在哪里吧？”

瞬的身体略微前倾，眼神认真地对着兄弟俩直接发问。

 

六本木到五反田的距离不算太远，只要搭日比谷线的地铁在惠比寿换乘JR山手线再走一站就到。下午两点左右，星矢和紫龙也赶到了Long At Dis，一行七人就这么出发了。修普诺斯和达拿都斯似乎还没有搭乘地铁的经验，兄弟五个很自然地帮他们买了票。由于现在不是高峰时段，人流虽然密集，但也不至于拥挤。路上，后赶来的两人也大致了解了事情经过。于是二哥思考了一会儿，问道：

“那么，瞬，你是怎么猜到那家伙突然失踪的动机的？”

“其实类似的状况八年前就发生过一次，那年七月初的某一天早上，我发现那家伙的情绪明显很沮丧。不过当时我整个心思都在 **那个事件** 上，并没有留意他沮丧的具体原因。现在回想起来……”

“八年前的七月初……？”终于意识到了什么的星矢的表情顿时变得微妙，“诶嘿——不会吧……区区一个冥王会因为德国队输了场半决赛而[4]沮丧吗……”

“但事实上，他的确是‘会’了。”瞬回答，“而且四年前我们就知道了，他也真的是不折不扣的德国队忠实球迷。.“

“嗯~~那么前天德国队偏偏输给了最不可能输的对手……他会情绪反常也就说得通了？”冰河问。

“照目前看来也就只有这个可能了……”达拿都斯沉吟了一句，而后很快把注意力转移到了另一件事上——

“……话说回来，Pegasus，你手上拿的这是什么？”

“哦？这个啊？”星矢说着扬了扬手上被折成扇形的一叠白纸，“这个是纸扇[5]啊，我拜托魔铃做的，给我们弓道部的经理用。刚才来的时候路过溯流和旭那里就顺便拿来了。弓道部经理的住处和我们家刚好顺路，我想回家的时候就给他送去。”

“纸扇啊……还真是怀念啊。”感慨了一番之后，一辉问，“不过现在的社团用这个，不算体罚么？”

“魔铃在扇子中间加了一层避震材质，打人时只是响而已，痛感已经被大幅减轻了。”星矢笑了笑，“而且弓道部主要是用它来矫正团员的站姿和坐姿而已，一般不会用来打头啦~”

……

他们从五反田出站后又走了快十分钟，才找到Findin' Pluto的店面。到了地方之后二哥心中最大的疑惑终于得到了解答：修普诺斯和达拿都斯说店面是商住共用的两层楼时他还在纳闷，如果店门不开的话哈迪斯要怎么做才能把自己锁在店里不出来，难不成哈迪斯住的是地下室么？眼前的事实证明他住的还真不是地下室，而是这座楼的第二层，只是楼上楼下在内部并不互通，要想上二楼，只能走侧墙的楼梯。

二楼窗帘紧闭。据达拿都斯说三巨头找人的时候也敲过楼上的门，然而没有回音。

冰河冷笑：“真心想主动失踪的人会用尽所有办法让全世界的人找不到他，当然也不可能应门了……你说呢一辉？

“您客气。”明白这家伙意有所指的一辉面不改色地回敬。

“所以说这货实体化之后还真是个普通的家里蹲啊……”星矢有些脱力地说。

“的确……这位大人在冥界最远也就到极乐净土走一走，连阿格隆河都很少去。”修普诺斯说。

所以说某位船夫就是算准了这一点才敢漫天要价么……瞬在心里吐槽。

“那……接下来怎么办？是说安杜路，你真的确定这位大人就在家里？”达拿都斯问。

“至少有80%的可能性吧。”瞬回答，“总之接下来，就要想办法冲进去了……这附近也没什么地方能放备份钥匙吧？”

“他以前好像说过他自己那把就是备用钥匙。”修普诺斯说。

“……诶？！”

“是的，住处的门钥匙只有两把，另一把在房东手上。”

“那房东呢？”紫龙问。

“……去夏威夷旅行了，四天后才回来。”修普诺斯叹了口气，“……昨天拉达曼迪斯刚和房东联系过。”

“这样啊……那就没办法了，毕竟这种事还得专家来搞定才行~”

说着，瞬拿出手机，很快从联系人名单里找到了一个熟悉的号码。

大约十分钟后，羽户辅出现在了Findin' Pluto门前。

“嗯……倒是很好开嘛，这个锁。”只是端详了片刻，辅就拿出了工具，正准备动手，他环顾了一圈周围的人，相当谨慎地提出：“话说在场的你们几个，可要好好当我的担保人啊~”

“你现在不都已经是有认证和备案的开锁公司老板了吗还说这些有的没的。”一辉说，“事儿解决了以后我们会到你那里补充流程，你先放心地开吧。”

有了这句话，辅也终于放下心来，三下五除二地完成了手里的工作。约好了补流程的时间，辅就先回去拿新锁芯了。目送着他消失在楼梯拐角，瞬突然问了句：

“之前谈好的，‘任务过程中造成的一切损失等找到人之后都记到他账上’，是这样没错吧？” 

兄弟俩一同点头，“是这样没错。”

“嗯，那我就放心了。”

说完，兄弟俩才想起这个看上去最没战斗力的人似乎踢弯过金属球棒来着。

果然，接下来这个人一脚踹开了门锁已经形同虚设的房门，一行七人冲了进去。不愧是冥王，包括起居室在内的几个房间都用了遮光材质的窗帘。屋子里一片幽暗寂静，可是放在玄关的鞋却证明了确实有人在屋里……不对，仔细听听动静，似乎有什么咔嗒咔嗒的声音从最里面的房间传出来。

“应该是……键盘和鼠标的声音。”因为一些众所周知的原因耳力相当好的二哥很快辨认出了声音的归属。

键盘和鼠标？

“嗯……这个键盘和鼠标的操作节奏很耳熟啊……”一辉沉吟，“……你说呢，冰河？”

“啊啊，还真是。”作为第一人称视角和越肩视角射击游戏的行家，冰河已经对这个操作节奏感到心里有数。

“…………那什么，星矢。”

“嗯？怎么了，瞬？”

“不好意思……请把你的纸扇借我一下~”

瞬回过头，微笑着用礼貌到好像有什么不对的敬语提出了请求。

于是这把被断言“不会用来打头”的纸扇，5分钟后还是被用去打了某人的头。而且，据被打者事后回忆，痛感也还是很清晰的。

 

事情的经过基本上和瞬判断得差不多：三天前的晚上，日耳曼战车在最后一刻惊悚诡异地翻车，这一冲击性的现实实在有些令人难以接受。93分钟进了第一个球后，哈迪斯便把酒钱放好，黯然地离开了Long At Dis。刚出门没走多远，又听见另一家也在看比赛直播的居酒屋里传出了第二球压着了终场哨破门的消息。于是，清楚自己接受这个事实比接受自己被雅典娜手下青铜圣斗士击败的事实还要难一些的哈迪斯，回到店里的第一件事，就是在门口贴上了那张“失踪宣言”。之后的三天就一直躲在二楼的住处“散心”，饮食问题就靠着加热即食包和平时存着当救灾粮的泡面解决。

然而瞬没想到的是，这位爷“散心”的方式，居然是花了一个白天的时间研究如何登录《绝地求生》的韩国服务器，然后在韩服上注册了账号，上演大杀四方的单排吃鸡戏码。最变态的一局是这位昵称是“HadesinHeidelberg”的大兄弟在30人场中一路所向披靡，最后愣是用仅存的一把平底锅KO了对手，活到了最后。

当然这一局之后，他本人差点被自己的前凭依对象一记纸扇拍击KO了就是。

……

两个半小时后，Long At Dis。

“所~~以说呢~~今天Findin' Pluto的老板送来这些牛肉作为这三天误工的一部分赔偿~~顺便跟各位员工尤其是领班和调酒师道个歉~~”

瞬微笑着指了指桌子上的小号冰鲜包装箱，另一只手顺势把旁边比他高了半个头的黑发男子的后脑勺向下压了压。哈迪斯一脸无奈地弯了弯腰，好半天才憋出了句“……实在抱歉了各位。”

苏芳和比良愣了一下，才连忙说没关系。目睹了这一场面的三个主力酒保互相看了看彼此，最后还是佐贺做出了精辟的总结——

“……看起来就像是领着自家惹祸的熊孩子上门道歉的老妈一样啊……”

……

哈迪斯送来作为“误工费”一部分的牛肉，也是修普诺斯和达拿都斯兄弟二人贸易中的商品。冰鲜包装箱上贴着蓝白三等分中间一个太阳的国旗，里面躺着一大块里脊肉，用和牛的标准看，应该是A4中等偏上的品级。今晚是淘汰赛的第一场，法国与阿根廷也是年代久远的老对手，世界杯的交手记录目前是阿根廷全胜。然而小组赛上两支队伍的表现有目共睹，一边是新军天下，一边是青黄不接，谁都不知道新锐的热血与丰富的经验碰撞过后，究竟鹿死谁手。

开球时间是东9区时间晚上十一点，时间还早。作为专业的黑客+游戏玩家，加野在控制室里配了几台不错的游戏用电脑，除了自己或同事用来在长时间监控作业的过程中解压之外，也会对熟头熟脸的这十来个常客开放。得知了某位酒水商人这几天来一直在韩服单排吃鸡以发泄心头的郁结，加野大笑着也给了他去控制室玩电脑的权限。同去的还有时常用电玩教学生做人的星矢、CS和吃鸡两手都很硬的冰河，以及只在游戏里和队友打得一手好配合的一辉。神级侦察兵紫龙由于有稿要赶，只能无奈地缺席。三个青铜圣斗士和一个冥王组队吃鸡，这个场面还真是从侧面反应了今天的现世依旧和平。当这位大人刚刚出现在现世时，坦白说三个兄弟（彼时冰河和瞬都不在日本）心里还是有些芥蒂，大概是在一年多以后才算渐渐放下了那些事。这其中做了很多调剂工作的除了重逢后才开始信任哈迪斯的瞬，还有就是虽然最晚见面但意外聊得很投缘的瑨。

所以现在，在游戏的过程中，哈迪斯还能和他们有一搭没一搭地聊些平常的话题——

“……是说，我还没见过安杜路会怒成那样。”

四个人刚从第三次缩圈中逃出生天，哈迪斯拐进附近的钢架上一边大肆搜刮，一边说了这么一句。

“别说你了，就连我们也没见过啊。”星矢扛着一把M16也爬上了钢架，“那家伙不太容易生气……不，应该说是不太容易发火。可能相对而言，面对他们俩的时候，感情起伏会比对我和紫龙更激烈些吧。”

“这个嘛……啊，捡到三级盔了，Lucky~”一辉先干掉了钢架附近的树边打埋伏的人，之后才换了头盔，“‘那个事件’期间，我倒是想找个理由激怒他再心安理得地离家。不过从结果上看，他好像是悲哀多过于愤怒吧……喂冰河，捡到八倍镜了吗？我这多一个。”

“还没，拿四倍将就着呢。”冰河说着接过了一辉递来的八倍镜，道谢之后换上，“……话虽这么说，其实我们也没怎么吵过架……吧。”

“喂那个‘吧’很可疑哦……Pegasus，当心身后。”

“那是还没交往之前的事啦~九年前刚回日本的时候关于眼睛的事……算是吵过架吧。不过先发火的那个是我，当时他把所有我在逃避的事都直接挑明了摆在我面前，我一时间感到很没面子，所以就……哈迪斯你再坚持坚持，我过去扶你。”

“也就是说……在今天之前，我们几乎谁都没见过瞬主动发火？”说着，星矢在钢架二层放了一阵枪，干掉了刚才让哈迪斯中弹的家伙。

“他不对你们发火是因为在意你们~”生龙活虎后的哈迪斯递给了冰河一堆马格南子弹，“毕竟嘛，都相依为命那么多年了，谁什么脾气他应该都一清二楚才对吧。”

“这么说的话，他今天对你那个样子也是因为在意你，不然他也不会那么迅速地推测出你的行为模式。”一辉相当干脆地回敬，“至于后来……大概是为你玩忽职守到把那兄弟俩都牵扯进来的行为感到恨铁不成钢吧。”

“啊啊，说得没错。”冰河补充，“让他失控到又是飙家乡话又是主动揍人的，哈迪斯，你可是第一人哦~”

“……话虽这么说，可是这种形式的‘第一人’称号我还是敬谢不敏。”哈迪斯叹了口气。屏幕上出现了一分钟后再次缩圈的提示，尽管是韩语，但里面有数字在，还是很好懂的。用刚在钢架上摸到的汽油给不远处的军用吉普车加满，四个人跳上载具，一路朝着位于东北角越来越小的安全圈出发。

至于ID分别为“Phoenix0815”、“Cygnus9947”、“MrBagasus”和“HadesinHeidelberg”的四人小队最后在决赛圈里精准配合首战顺利吃鸡，则是十二分钟之后的事了。

 

那块牛里脊肉瞬切了一半用来做今天下酒菜的主菜，另一半留在Long At Dis的冰箱里作为库存材料。处理牛柳并不是件轻松的差事，这让他着实花了一段时间。

蚝油西芹牛柳，已经可以称得上是青铜之家的代表家常菜之一了。接下来只需要加酱油、味醂、淀粉、黑胡椒碎拌匀后腌制个15~20分钟，期间去准备其他配菜就可以。就在他刚从冰箱里把芹菜取出来的刹那，他突然意识到一个问题——

对了，Long At Dis还有姜汁吗？

当然，姜汁并不是用在这道菜里的。

比良一直很喜欢调制一些怪味酒，因此会经常备一些包括但不限于姜汁黑醋泰式辣酱等奇奇怪怪的……嗯……调料（听说很早之前还用过蒜汁，但是因为苏芳不喜欢大蒜所以不再用了，需要蒜味时也只是用蒜片擦一下杯口而已），姜汁的话比起店里卖的瓶装货，他更喜欢现用现做。然而具体要用到哪一料怪味，还是要根据调酒师当天的心情来决定，也就是说，今天准备姜汁的概率也是相当随机的。

嗯……总之还是先备一点好了……

于是瞬在菜架上寻找了一阵。就在洋葱的边上有大概是今天刚买回来的两块嫩姜。他刚把一块稍微小些的姜拿起来，有人敲了敲玻璃窗，而后掀开帘子。是瑨。

“那个，瞬，比良说麻烦弄点姜汁过来。姜就在……”

来得正好。

……

于是瑨也暂时留在了厨房里，帮忙处理炒制牛柳的配菜。与此同时瞬将一整块姜掰成若干块而后去皮，再用刀切成更小的块，投入搅拌机搅碎。很快，生姜的辛辣味弥漫了整个厨房。他把搅好的姜泥小心地倒在了垫了一层纱布的细筛上，大部分姜汁通过纱布和细筛的孔隙流进下面的玻璃碗，他又用勺背用力地压了几下残留的碎纤维，试图再多榨出一些汁水。最后将嫩黄色的不透明液体倒进窄口玻璃杯当中。

已经将胡萝卜、西芹和洋葱都切成粗丝的瑨回过头去看了一眼，不禁会心地微笑。按照比良平时做姜汁的比例最多只用3/4块姜而已，至于剩下的那1/4块姜的量，瑨一下子就猜出了他会用来做什么。她再清楚不过，自己的丈夫和小叔子之间经年累月的依赖与羁绊，是即使彼此都开启了各自全新的人生也无法轻易被斩断的。何况她也和一辉一样，发自内心地珍惜着这个总是敏锐地为别人着想的弟弟。

将主菜和配菜按照下锅的顺序排好，瑨才平静地开口：

“瞬，拜托，帮我拿个卷心菜，好吗？”

“好的~那……我先把姜汁给比良先生送过去，这边就先麻烦你了，瑨。”把卷心菜递过去之后，瞬这样说着，端起窄口玻璃杯走出了厨房。

果然，玻璃碗里还残留着大约一茶匙半的姜汁。姜汁的旁边，十来片还停留在薄片状态的牛肉就摆在那里。

瞬回到厨房的时候，瑨正在一边切着卷心菜丝。那十来片牛肉已经被投入到混着姜汁、料酒、酱油和少量淀粉的料汁里腌了有一阵子。看来这两道菜可以同时进行了，他从一旁的架子上拿过炒锅和煎锅放在灶上，自然得就和每天一起为家人们准备早餐或晚餐时一样。

锅中并不宽的底油刚被烧热，瞬就把洋葱丝丢进去爆香，洋葱丝刚刚有些变色，牛柳和腌制时的酱汁一起下了锅。也是在牛柳刚刚变色时，胡萝卜丝也下了锅。都说胡萝卜素遇油加热会更利于人体的吸收，但是对于瞬和瑨来说，炒熟的胡萝卜总比煮熟的胡萝卜要好（咖喱中的胡萝卜另当别论），当然如果不考虑营养的话最好还是生吃。瑨住进青铜之家后，面对着在胡萝卜的吃法问题上达成共识的弟弟和恋人，一辉只能无奈地感慨一句“你们俩都是兔子不成”之后作罢。待锅里的胡萝卜丝全都沾上油，西芹丝才最后加入这盘杂炒的队伍。芹菜刚在滚烫的锅中冒出香气，一勺蚝油下去，在翻炒下与锅中的所有食材均匀融合，瞬立刻关了火，又加了些黑胡椒碎，借着锅里的余温又翻了几下锅，紧接着麻利地装盘。

几乎是同时，瑨那边的牛肉生姜烧也出了锅。这道菜是她在瞬离家后不久学会的，那天听一辉说起事件结束后还在冷战阶段的日子，明知道哥哥一直对芳香系绿叶菜避而远之，当弟弟的偏偏还每天都做带芹菜香菜或者茼蒿的料理，而且都是和他最喜欢的食材搭在一起，直到把瑨领回家来，这段“酷刑”才算结束。瑨听后难得笑了很久，作为补偿，她从定食店的猪肉生姜烧上获得了灵感，把猪肉换成了牛肉，试了大概两三次，才终于拿捏好了姜和肉的比例。星矢吃后直接说就没见过像一辉那样在回转寿司店里吃姜片都比吃寿司多的人，瑨的这道菜终于让这个姜食家找到了春天。四年后回来的瞬对这道菜的评价是“也就只有瑨做得出来了”，瑨知道他是自谦，却也很感谢他能这么说。

在煎锅中一片片熟至六成的牛里脊片又在由两勺半酱油、一勺半味醂和半勺姜汁混合成的酱汁里煮到收汁，关火后又被一片片地夹到铺着大量生菜丝的盘中。两个人同时松了一口气，对视着笑了出来。

“帮大忙了~谢谢你，瑨。”

“客气了……接下来，就是要传唤那群网瘾青年们上来吃东西了吧。”

“啊啊，没错~”

 

四人吃鸡小队愉快地在韩服的绝地上不留情面地接连活到最后，也算是进一步让哈迪斯出了一口恶气。紫龙也早就赶完了稿，和春丽一起被修拉入“谁是卧底”[6]的对局当中。莎尔拉和贵鬼很应景地聊起了姆巴佩[7]。离开球还有快二十分钟左右，客人们才各归各位，等待着第一场淘汰赛的哨声响起。一边的卡座里，修普诺斯和达拿都斯注意到，哈迪斯的神情似乎开朗了一些。

这时，一盘颜色很漂亮的肉炒蔬菜落到他们的面前。纳闷着明明还没点菜的哈迪斯讶异地顺着放盘子的手往上看，前凭依对象一脸无奈地板着脸微侧着头注视着他。

“……请你的。”

“诶诶？！”

“……真是的，不就是喜欢的队伍输了一场球吗，这世上哪那么多常胜将军啊！更何况某些胜之不武的队伍也迟早是要还债的吧。”

说到这里，上菜的人终于笑了笑，“为这点事闹自闭，倒不如出来吃顿好的……是吧？”

说完，瞬朝着自家人们所在的方向走去。兄弟俩彼此对视了一阵，达拿都斯才由衷地感慨了这么一句——

“……总觉得，虽然被打又挨了顿骂，可是哈迪斯大人您好像还挺乐在其中的嘛。”

……

“果~~然啊——‘有蚝油西芹牛柳就有生姜烧’，这才是咱们家的特色嘛~”看着面前的两盘菜，星矢显得很兴奋。

“没办法，芳香系绿叶菜是唯一没法用凤翼天翔打倒的敌人啊~”紫龙调侃道。

“作为主食的替代，卷心菜丝管够。如果需要追加的话可以随时喊我。”瞬走过来，以外场服务生的身份交代了这么一句。

“那就先来一碗好了。”一辉秒回。

“……还真快！嘛……总之遵命。”

说完，瞬直接回到了厨房。这时瑨很平静地开口，“话说这份生姜烧……瞬也帮了忙呢。”

“嗯，吃得出来。”一辉也很平静地回复，“你的话平时会掺一些老姜的姜汁。这次没有。”

瑨一愣。紫龙和春丽对视了一眼笑而不语。星矢讶异着“不是吧这都能吃得出来”，莎尔拉笑着拍了拍他的肩膀回答：“毕竟每个人做菜都有不同的‘隐藏味道’嘛。”

冰河没有说什么。关于这件事其实早在瞬评价这道菜“也就只有瑨做得出来”的那天，他就私下里听过恋人对这句评语的解释——

“一般情况下，做生姜烧的姜汁多数是用嫩姜。但是你也知道哥哥他是有多能吃姜，那道菜里的姜味绝对不是只靠嫩姜就能办得到的。可见瑨一定是花了心思，加了些老姜的汁在里面。至于嫩姜和老姜的比例是多少……那是属于瑨自己的秘密，当然也就只有她自己知道了~嘛，哥哥他说不定也会察觉吧……”

正如瞬当年所说，一辉果然察觉到了，只是瑨这“从来没想过被他发现”一样的反应又是几个意思？这时他突然意识到过去都是身边的人为自己的感情生活操心，现如今自己居然也开始留意身边人之间的感情世界，该说这真是一个微妙的转折吗？

 

法国队后卫帕瓦尔一脚抽射直戳球门死角，终结了阿根廷的领先势头，店里看球的客人们爆发出阵阵欢呼。由于身高优势站在人群后方抬头看着大屏幕的哈迪斯偏过头，才发现身边站的人是瑨。他点了点头，算是打招呼。瑨回了个微笑，问：“心情好些了？”

“啊啊……又是挨打又是被拉去四排组队吃鸡，还被特意招待了一盘蔬菜炒黑椒牛柳，再不振作起来也不是那回事了。”哈迪斯无奈地咽了口啤酒，“……居然被人用纸扇打了头还被用方言训斥，朕这个冥王还真是从来都没想过会被这么对待。”

“不过，会那么做，从朋友的层面来说，代表他其实很在意你吧。”

“什么在意不在意的。话说回来你怎么也说了一样的话？”

“……一样的话？”

“是啊，刚才Phoenix也是这么说的。果然是因你们在一起的时间不短了吧，思考回路都那么相像~”

“这样啊，那么我很开心你会这么说~”

“切，你们家里发的狗粮我已经快吃腻了……”

“有什么关系，不只我们，狗粮的话这个店里也有的是吧。”

哈迪斯刚想回敬些什么，却又被人群中爆发出的欢呼声打断：姆巴佩乱中抢点将比分逆转为3:2，人们已经开始注意到这个还不满20岁的黑皮肤小将，甚至在欢呼过后直接去搜索了姆巴佩的维基百科词条。

她刚才说什么来着？“从朋友的层面来说”？

朋友啊……

从出生开始就沉睡在他的意识深处伺机而动，只为得到他的肉身以达成自己的野心。之后又相继夺走了他的前辈，差点夺走了他的同伴，六年后又借着那条本该消失的项链回到他身边缔结了新的凭依关系，尽管这种关系只维持了一年左右。

这样的人（或者说是神），对他来说，也能算是朋友吗？用他们的家乡话说，他脑额四不四有包？？

嘛……不过，“朋友”的话，听起来的确蛮舒服的。

冥王是不会主动对人说起，四年半前当他以名为“哈迪斯·海因里希”的外国人的身份出现在东京的时候，明知道那个人不一定在哪里看着某个国家的风景，却还是希望有一天能够在街角的某处遇见背着行囊归来的熟悉的身影。

如果这就是“朋友”的话……

那么，虽然偶尔有点简单粗暴，可是能被这么惦念，还真是一件相当安心的事情啊。

 

 

 

东九区时间7月1日凌晨1点23分。

最后，法国队的青春风暴最终以4:2送家道中落的阿根廷人一场足以为他哭泣的结局。收拾完一批结账回家的客人们留下的餐具以后，瞬抽空拿出手机看了一眼。推特提示有互关好友发新推文，他顺手点了进去……

“诶？！不会吧！！”

 

> @ioscylla_vivalavida
> 
> 于是就这么在机场送阿根廷回了家……

 

推文下的配图是两张机票，出发地和目的地都是一样：

圣地亚哥——东京。

而定位地点恰恰就是——

成田机场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]奄美即奄美大岛，位于鹿儿岛县，是奄美岛呗的起源地。与冲绳岛呗区别在于奄美岛呗的转音变化更为繁复，代表歌手为朝崎郁惠、元千岁、RIKKI、中孝介等。
> 
> [2]白疾风迅龙，出自3DS/NS平台游戏《怪物猎人XX》，是飞龙种·迅龙的二名形态。在MH系列中，将怪物打至瘸腿归巢即是怪物极度虚弱的象征。 ~~因迅龙的外型设定借鉴了大型猫科动物所以被玩家戏称为“迅喵”（所以你们俩带着剑齿虎兄弟去屠一只白毛色的猫型大怪这样真的不要紧么？！）~~
> 
> [3]《Rise》即动画版《攻壳机动队》第二季片头曲，由ORIGA演唱，歌词和第一部的《Innse Universe》同样是英俄双语。《Rise》的俄语副歌部分自歌曲的3分36秒开始，到4分17秒为止。
> 
> [4]东九区时间2010年7月8日凌晨五点左右，南非世界杯第二场半决赛上，德国队0：1输给西班牙队，无缘最后的大力神杯争夺战 ~~但是三天后拿了季军~~ 。
> 
> [5]这里的纸扇请参考《Slam Dunk》中彩子用来教育湘北篮球队 ~~问题儿童军团~~ 时用的那把用大开白纸折成，并在底部用胶带捆成手柄的那种。事实上SS原作中也的确有魔铃拿着纸扇教育星矢的画面，只是笔者已经不记得是在动画版还是漫画版里了……
> 
> [6]没错就是那个经典的猜词游戏“谁是卧底”。
> 
> [7]基利安·姆巴佩（Kylian Mbappé），1998年12月20日出生，法国职业足球运动员，司职前锋。在2018世界杯上凭借惊人的速度和灵活的技术一举成名，并拿下了本届世界杯的最佳新秀奖。


	7. 照烧豆腐+关东煮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * ****本章邪教BG预警！！现在点叉还来得及，除非你真瞎！！****
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * 海界组除了已经在正篇里领便当的小师兄和隆奈迪斯之外全员登场！拜安和克修拉的命名方式在[之前的剧透帖下面的评论里](http://kenenkakyo.lofter.com/post/d330a_12bf2b92e)提过，有兴趣的大家可以参看一下。顺说今天手游更新，拜安也将以新卡的身份手游出道啦~于是游戏里的海界组就只剩下了波塞冬和隆奈迪斯。
>   * 其实按照原计划，第八章才是海界组。是在看了 [@mint green【一大瓶抹茶牛奶】](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=501795985)太太[那篇朱苏](http://dzwzd.lofter.com/post/1de8cc91_12a26b1df)之后，就特别想写海界组了。于是赶快改了大纲，把海界组的戏份提前。 ~~然而事后才发现这是给自己挖的极大的一个坑。导致的结果就是云笔记里又多了两个空白文档，一个是给朱苏留的，另一个是给拜安和克修拉留的。~~
>   * 之前好像在哪里看过，虽然同样在关西，但是京都人比大阪人要高冷一些。所以将椎名九吏 ~~克修拉~~ 设定为会一本正经地搞笑的京都人（而且正如小苏所说，他真的是过了横滨就改说标准语的人）。现实中也的确存在“过了横滨就改说标准语”的关西人，那个人就是兵库县出身的童星芦田爱菜。
>   * 的确有漫才艺人在现实中获得过芥川奖，那就是《火花》的作者又吉直树。《火花》中文版是陈丹青亲自翻译的，又吉直树本人也在2016年到上海某高校与日语系的学生们就这本书的内容进行了亲切友好的交流。只是《火花》这本书讲了一个相对来说比较丧的故事。 ~~话说回来去年双11我买的那本《火花》到现在还没看完……~~ 另外，《一笑悬命》这个名字来自游助的同名歌曲，是一首很欢脱的歌，大家有空可以感受一下。
>   * 官设里六圣兽的实际国籍是大洋洲的萨摩亚，然而我高中时看了一本D版圣斗士后面说他的出生地是智利，于是将错就错了这么多年。至于文中提到隆奈迪斯生前写的那个故事其实是被我自己废掉的一个脑洞，灵感来源是西班牙乐队Mecano的代表作《Hijo De La Luna》（月亮之子。莎拉布莱曼在《月光女神》那张专辑里翻唱过这首歌），故事大致就是围绕这首歌的歌词展开的。值得一说的是这个脑洞还真是和隆奈迪斯有关的一篇冰瞬，两位警察分别是尼桑和冰河，一位法医是瞬，脑洞里的冰河和瞬是双向单箭头的那啥伴侣。因为当时驾驶技术不够熟练以及真的十分不会写悬疑推理而无奈地将这个脑洞废掉……
>   * ****不要跟我吐槽“苏兰特不是跟老牛对打过吗”的话题！我当然知道牛哥是在漫画版里被小苏打了个半死。然而动画版因为中间隔着个北欧篇所以小苏和牛哥根本没有交手的机会**** ** ~~ **而是被捷克弗里德带上了天未遂**~~** ** **，而且牛哥已经在北欧篇开头被希度打个半死了。没看到这段就来吐槽的您也是真瞎！！****
>   * 关于关东煮汤底，如果没有鲣鱼花的话可以用鱿鱼丝或烤鱼片代替。但是因为烤鱼片很容易碎，所以最好用无纺布袋包好再下锅，否则很容易有杂质。
>   * 今天的冰瞬又发糖了。 
> 

> 
>  

那是今年年初的事情。

冰河生日那天是个工作日，两个人约好了晚上一起出去吃个饭。瞬不是晚班，但是冰河的下班时间却是七点钟，于是比他早一个半小时的下班的瞬就直接去电台所在的大楼附近等他。电台大楼附近有一面电视墙，实时直播大楼内部驻扎的那家民放电视台的所有节目。那时是新闻时间，瞬到达的时候，两位主播正在播送着这样的消息——

『……去年下半期的两大国民文学奖项——荒川奖和植草奖[1]的得主终于在今天揭晓。现年31岁的相叶 根喜志[-あいば ねきし-]凭借作品《一笑悬命》获得荒川奖。这是一个讲述年轻漫才艺人追寻着罹患绝症的搭档生活脚步的故事，值得一提的是，作者相叶根喜志本人正是以‘相叶葱[-あいば ネギ-]’的名义活跃在小剧场和视频媒体上的漫才艺人……』

新闻还没有播完，瞬就听到了冰河在身后喊他名字的声音。于是他和冰河一起离开了，并没有听完新闻的后续内容。

更不知道，这个新闻的后续内容其实也和他们有着莫大的关联……

 

7月1日下午，诊所会客室。

“……所以说，因为想制造个惊喜于是招呼都不打地突然空降到日本来了？”

本该昨天值班却因故挪到了今天的瞬无奈地看着眼前的来者，平淡地问。

“是啊~~难道看到我推特定位的那一刻就没感到一丝丝的惊喜么安杜路？”

“嘛啊……感是感到了……不过，不是因为你。”

来者刚想说什么，瞬立即打断了他，“不许说重色轻友！你知道她是我师姐。”

“我当然知道啦~~而且你不是也和那个谁过得挺好的么。”

“托您的福，回到日本之后一直都不错~”

“而且……虽然不是大型医院，可是工作氛围比以前舒服多了。隆奈迪斯那家伙在那边……也算能松一口气了吧。”

“或许吧……”

“真快啊……那家伙都走了八年了……”

瞬只能用短暂的沉默代替感慨。财团医院时代的那位前直属上司在八年前由于免疫系统疾病引发的器官衰竭而离世，那大概是他第一次体验到什么叫“悲伤到哭不出来”。尽管那个人在更远一些的曾经是对手，更是极少惹怒过他的对手。可是忽然有一天当他多少理解了那个人背后的寂寞时，那个人却不在人世很久。这真是一种相当空虚的悲痛。

“……对了，斯基拉，你说无论如何都要给我看的东西是什么？”

“哦哦~对了，差点忘了……”自称“南太平洋十大杰出海怪”的前六圣兽海斗士斯基拉·伊奥的表情又明朗起来，回头去翻背后的挎包，拿出了一叠用长尾夹夹住上角的A4纸。

“说起来……那家伙其实还挺喜欢写东西的。在当我们的医疗长之前他疗养过半年，那半年里看了很多悬疑和推理的小说的样子，然后就写了个故事，我们见了面之后他让我看过。可是之后因为很多事，他没主动要回，我也没来得及把手稿还给他，结果阴错阳差，这份手稿跟着我回智利去了……大概今天3月份吧，我们在做搬家的准备，无意中翻到了它。我觉得你也应该看一看它吧，毕竟这是那家伙的遗作。他的初稿是用葡语写的，我翻译成了日语……当然了，她也帮了不少忙。”

瞬道谢接了过去，刚想说点什么，有人敲了敲会客室的门，然后门开了——

“啊，珍妮？怎么了？”

“打断你们叙旧真不好意思，不过……有一位相叶先生说要找你哦，瞬……对了，还有卡妙医生。”

“相叶……先生？”瞬一愣。

“病患？还是病患家属？”斯基拉问。

“不知道……不过据我所知这片社区里好像真没有姓相叶的人家……”

“那，那个……请问乃就四天宫瞬医生吗？”来人急不可耐地凑过来问道。

关，关西腔？

“……啊！！”

瞬终于想起了这位“相叶先生”究竟是何许人也，应该说，现在凡是会浏览短视频的人都应该知道这位“相叶先生”是谁。他的旁边还跟着另一位黑皮肤莫西干头的青年，一样相貌堂堂，神情却无比严肃。

活跃在小剧场和网络上的青年漫才艺人·相叶葱（本名相叶 根喜志），和他的搭档·椎名栗[しいな クリ]（本名椎名 九吏）。

然而，更令人惊讶的事情，还在后头。

……

“……于是咧？就演变成了‘海界认亲+吐槽大会’了不成？”

当晚的Long At Dis吧台前，听过瞬的描述，一辉问了这么一句。

“是啊……说着说着音量就提高了，还多亏了克修拉……也就是椎名先生帮忙，那二位才算消停下来。”

“难怪啊……”星矢沉吟，“难怪看他俩的视频时我和紫龙总觉得在哪里见过他们……”

“不过也真想不到，‘一本正经地对搭档进行吐槽’反而成了那位海王子殿下特有的风格了啊~”紫龙慢悠悠地喝了一口手边的“江南”，“这么说的话，这两个人简直就是典型的‘没头脑和不高兴’的搭配方式呢……”

“嗯？没头脑和……什么来着？”

“‘没头脑和不高兴’。”春丽温柔地给出了解释，“是一部有些年头的中国动画电影。不过也真亏你能想到这个梗呢，紫龙。”

“结果呢？那位海马将军见到卡妙了吗？”瑨问。

瞬摇了摇头，“当然没有了。昨天为了去找哈迪斯，卡妙先生和我临时调了班，所以今天他休息我值班。”

“而且，”科尔走过来补充了一句，“虽说他今天休息，可一大早就去茨城了，估计九点多左右才能到东京吧。”

“那……要怎么办啊？”瑨问。

“总之我暂且把这里的地址告诉他了。于是……他和正在倒时差的某人在那边叙旧呢。”

说着，瞬朝向靠窗角落的卡座那边看了一眼，海马将军与六圣兽正聊得投机，而海王子除了偶尔搭几句腔，其他的时间都是看着那两个人聊。

而另一边，绝对不会让珍妮落单的莎尔拉带着她到另一边的卡座，聊也挺开心。

“不过……瞬，那家伙现在那个状态……放他一个人真的好吗？”科尔说着，看向独自坐在离店门不远的卡坐角落对着一本书和几张信纸发呆的冰河。

瞬的眼神闪烁了一下，轻叹了一声，“……回头我会和他好好谈谈的。可是眼下，也只能让他一个人静一静了。”

今晚十一点的比赛是西班牙对俄罗斯。现在是晚上八点半左右，桌子和吧台都还有几个空位。瞬回过身去酒架上拿酒，比良低头用冰锥把冰雕成球状。这时店门开了，吧台里的两个人只是下意识地说了句“欢迎光临”。加野看到来人不禁一愣，无意中瞥向门口的一辉也视线微妙地看着来人走进来。直到来人开口点单，听到那个声音，瞬才终于回过头去，一脸讶异——

“Stinger，杯口加盐，谢谢。”

说着，苏兰特又补充了一句——

“对了……再追加一杯‘蓝色海洋’。哦，不必着急，等我的同伴来的时候再调也不迟。”

……

九点半左右，卡妙才走进店门，相叶终于如愿见到了他。十多分钟之后苏兰特的同伴也到了——果然是朱利安·梭罗。调完了那杯“蓝色海洋”，注意到冰河从后门出去的瞬对苏兰特道了句失礼，和比良打了个招呼之后就追了出去。

冰河倚在后门巷子的墙上，长舒了一口气以纾解心中的郁结。刚把裤袋里的烟盒掏出来，旁边的门开了，他连忙把烟收回去，朝走出来的那个人伸出了手，顺势以双臂圈住了他的身体。

“……没事吧？”

“嗯，硬要说的话……有一点点吧。”犹豫了一下，冰河还是决定把真实的感受说出来，“就是觉得……那家伙好不容易来这个世上走一遭，我却是最后一个知道的。也许……以我那时候的精神状态，他是又对我失望到不想见我也说不定。”

“…………对不……唔嗯！”

瞬还来不及把道歉的话说完就被冰河低头吻住。缠绵了一阵，冰河才放过他，笑着说，“又来了……你又没做错什么啊~”

“可是……”

“而且，当初是卡妙不让你告诉我的，他之所以这么做，也是有自己的考量吧。”顿了顿，冰河略微收紧了环在恋人腰上的手臂，“……更何况，谁又能想到，那位海马将军就是坂山暮景的 ** **前搭档**** 呢~”

“……我倒不觉得暮景先生是对你失望什么的。”

“这话怎么说？”

瞬没有直接回答，只是先抬起头吻了吻他的右眼。

“……如果真的对你失望的话，又怎么可能委托卡妙先生把他右眼的角膜留给你呢。”

“好像……有点道理。”

冰河笑了笑，吻了吻恋人的额头，又把他揽进怀里。

“……虽然我有点好奇你和苏兰特聊了些什么，可是偷闲太久的话不太好吧。”

“嗯……不过没关系，回家路上我们可以慢慢说啊~”

 

相叶根喜志，大阪府大阪市出身，今年31岁。漫才剧场组织“章鱼剧团”前成员。16岁和高中同学坂山暮景组成“大葱俱乐部”组合走上漫才之路，以定时交叉的吐槽/装傻见长。17岁在少年漫才比赛上一举夺魁，沉寂一年完成高中学业后再次杀回漫才界，称霸了关西的各个小剧场后上京去为梦想拼搏。正当他们刚刚小有名气的时候，搭档坂山暮景却突然留下了拆伙信就断了消息。而半年之后，他才知道搭档提拆伙是因为身患绝症不想拖累他。一年后他几经辗转终于找到财团医院的时候，却也只赶得及在见到回光返照的他最后一面而已。

坂山暮景身故后，相叶消沉之下离开了章鱼剧团，也几乎远离了漫才的世界，隐居般地在老家的蔬菜店里勤恳工作，期间将从同行们那里听说的关于前搭档与病魔搏（干）斗（耗）的经历记录了下来，而后有感而发，又改成了小说。小说里，一个自从搭档去世就一蹶不振的漫才艺人为了转换心情展开了旅行，一路上追寻搭档生前的所作所为和所见所感。在小说即将收尾的时候，一个长得像印度人的京都人找上门来，说着你的才能这么被耽搁了实在可惜什么的，无论如何都要和他组搭档。

那个人就是椎名九吏。

虽然一眼就认出了同伴，但起初自认为没有坂山就再也没动力继续漫才事业的相叶还是懒洋洋地将他打发走。结果第二天，这个一本正经的家伙却跑到店里来做伙计！而老爸老妈居然还录用了他！！

再然后，经历了一番漫长的死缠烂打，相叶终于认可了椎名做他的新搭档，通过网络以短视频的方式重新做起了荒废已久的漫才事业。同时，他写的那个关于前搭档的故事被高中时的语文老师一眼相中，投给了那个文学杂志，而后被出版，被提名，再而后获得了荒川奖。不管是初版还是再版，扉页之后的那一页始终都有这样的一句话——

 

> 纪念我前无古人的伴伙
> 
> 坂山暮景

 

借着半年前获奖的东风，今年七月，相叶的获奖作即将再版。新版样书刚到手，他就想着要给照顾过搭档的医生们送几本过去。他记得搭档提过的天宫医生和卡妙医生，也记得曾经他还是艾尔扎克时一直念念不忘的那个师弟。卡妙和瞬都不知道的是其实坂山暮景离世前给冰河写过一封很长的信，那封信在他和相叶见最后一面时就委托了这位前搭档进行保管，直到今天，才正式交到原本的收信人手上。

至于信里到底都写了些什么，或许只有看完信后百感交集到要出门抽烟去的冰河自己清楚了。

……

“所以啊……乃们自己问问那家伙儿到底嗦了嘛！不就请银继续搞漫才，结果嗦的都四嘛又麻兮兮的话来着！”

“嗯……我个人认为我那番话包含了我这辈子最大的诚意就是了。”

“别废嗑！嗦！”

椎名九吏叹了口气，“……其实也没什么了，就是说‘我们名字的第一个字里都有木，第二个字都是あ段假名，你是葱（ねぎ）我又是栗（くり）[2]。我们一定会成为合拍的搭档’，仅此而已了。”

“……啥啊这老派搭讪一样的台词？”一边的加野忍不住皱了皱眉。

“四吧四吧！乃看Kanon都介么嗦……”

“那个……克修拉，你该不会是过了横滨就改说标准语吧？”

“嗯？该说不愧是艺术家么，苏兰特你的关注点很微妙啊。”

冰河和瞬回来后，才发现就在这并不漫长的几分钟时间里，那个角落里的卡座又变成了海界认亲+吐槽二次会。七位海将军当中的四人在那里聊得正嗨，穿梭在顾客中的加野偶尔会过去插上几句。苏兰特对他依然不那么友好，加野却难得地不会回怼。只是……

“看来，海界的那些事情，那位少爷是真的记不得了啊。”一辉压低了声音说。

“……恐怕，真的是这样。”星矢答道。

瞬注意到了一个细节：在吧台前一个人喝酒的朱利安，视线总会跑到对角线上那个卡座里的某人身上，每次注视那个人的时候，眼神总是十分复杂。

看来那年刚从圣域出来后遇到他们到现在，他们之间还是一点进展都没有啊……

 

本届世界杯的第一场点球大战出现在这场比赛。知道瞬明天在诊所要上早班的苏芳在加时赛开始时就放他提前下班了。回家的路上，瞬兑现了之前在后巷里的承诺，和冰河聊起了关于苏兰特的事。

旅程的最后八个月，瞬刚结束了在圣域长达一年零四个月的自愿软禁，随即前往中马其顿区进行短暂的医疗支援工作，就是在那里，他遇见了据说每年都会来此考察的朱利安与苏兰特一行。起初苏兰特还犹豫了一阵，毕竟那么多年都再没见过面，瞬已经长高了十几公分且又刚剪短了头发，还是因为那双干净又漂亮的眼睛，苏兰特才敢确定是他。

彼时的朱利安已经带领梭罗家族开创了另一个全新的时代。苏兰特完成了音乐学院的学业后成了梭罗家族幕僚的一员，偶尔抽出时间来继续音乐人的事业。年轻的海商王将事业进行得风生水起的同时，除了扶持国内的基建工作，也依旧第一时间救济着遭受天灾的国家与地区。那次见面他们断断续续地一起待了几天，苏兰特不由自主地和瞬聊了很多事情，聊到了彼此交心的程度。虽然他并没有主动提起，但是从他的言语中，瞬能够感受得到他对那位年轻的海商王，怀揣着另一种更加深切的感情——明知道不会有任何结果，却还愿意一厢情愿地坚持下去的感情。

最后他们在雅典分别。瞬打算乘船先回一趟仙女岛再开启回到亚洲的旅途。登船前他们一起在一个普通的小餐馆里吃了顿饭，点餐时服务生走过来，他们几乎是异口同声地对菜单提出了同类的问题。

苏兰特的问题是：“请问有无鳞鱼类的料理吗？”

朱利安的问题是：“请问有不带香菇的料理吗？”

然后瞬才知道，朱利安不吃有鳞的鱼类，而苏兰特不吃香菇。

点菜时第一时间脱口而出的却是 ** **对方的**** 忌口，可见这两个人都是很把对方放在心上的吧。

那次见面之后又过了快五年。三十好几却依然单身的朱利安快到了可以被称为“钻石王老五”的年纪，也没有过任何关于好事将近的传闻。这次朱利安来日本，是带着休假意义的商务差旅，随行的只有苏兰特一人。按说这是一桩令人窃喜的安排，然而这天傍晚的最后一个行程是接受某个偏向于财经类的轻流行杂志的采访，那位女记者在问完了流程上的问题后顺嘴又问了个“反正不会写进稿子中所以不回答也可以”的个人问题。按说他本可以微笑着婉拒，然而这个人却偏偏一本正经地回答了，而且相当干脆——

“其实我已经有了一个心仪很久的对象了，到那个人愿意对我敞开心门为止，我会一直等下去。”

听到这句话，苏兰特不由得心里一沉。

刚回到酒店，思绪纷乱的苏兰特以见朋友为借口，从两人同住的套房里逃了出来。他记得瞬的确说过晚上会在朋友酒吧里帮忙，而且那间酒吧似乎也在六本木，于是连忙打开Ins。所幸，有几张照片在发布时是有定位的。

在推开Long At Dis的店门之前，LINE的消息提示音响起，是朱利安发消息询问他的行踪。思来想去，他还是把店的位置共享给了朱利安。对方几乎是秒回“那我一会儿就到”。

然后他走进店门，一眼就看到了回身整理酒柜的瞬的背影。

……

“Stinger啊……某人有一段时间在Long At Dis似乎常点来着……”冰河意味深长地说。

“某人”无奈地瞪了他一眼，继续说，“其实之前还在希腊的时候，他也点过这款酒，也是杯口加盐，当时的调酒师还特别诧异地看着他。朱利安先生也很惊讶，问他之所以这么喝是不是有什么缘故。”

“……那他是怎么回答的？”

“他只说了一句：‘这大概就是我心里那根刺[3]的味道吧’。朱利安先生听了以后表情也有些伤感……啊，说起来，该不会在那个时候他已经对苏兰特……？”

也就是说……早在瞬大约五年前遇到他们的时候，他们就是这种“明明记挂的都是对方但是都把这份感情藏在心里”的状态了？

冰河这才觉得自己当初能下定决心主动进攻真是太正确了。

 

回到家，几位家人彼此道了晚安就各自回屋休息了。四个小时后，拜生物钟所赐早早醒来的瞬忽然想起了昨天斯基拉交给他的那份翻译好的文稿，于是他收拾完内务就拿着那份文稿去了书房。

隆奈迪斯生前写下的这个故事，题目叫《月亮之子杀人事件》，内容是一个白化病医生被派到某城的诊所，十五年前这个城市曾经发生过连续杀人事件，死者们都是年轻女性，死得毫无防备，除了一击致死的刀伤外再没有其他类型被侵害的痕迹，唯一的共同点是她们生前都在黑诊所做过堕胎或引产手术。期间抓到过几位嫌疑人，但口供都和案情对不上，之后案件突然平息，就这样一直过了十五年。十五年后，就在当年的案件快要到追溯时限的时候，又出现了死于同样手法的被害者——虽然是女性，却是中老年，生前曾经遗弃过一个刚出生的孩子，不过已经是快四十年前的事了。两位年轻的警员搭档和一位年轻的法医无意中将当年的连续杀人案与这起案件联系在一起，并发现了其中的蹊跷。三个年轻人查来查去，查到了那位白化病医生的头上……

虽然看过一定数量的推理小说，但瞬不会刻意地去区分所谓“本格派”和“社会派”，只是一旦涉及到解谜，他总会很快猜出谜底而已。何况毕竟不是专业的推理作家，对于一些推理与转折的桥段处理得还有些仓促，故事看到中盘的时候他就大概猜出了真凶。但真相大白时他还是猛地一惊，他很想知道曾经是对手后来又成了直属上司的隆奈迪斯究竟藏着多么凶猛的心魔才敢做出这样的想象，竟然祭出了“模仿死者生前最亲近的人而后伺机行凶“这种作案手法。

简直就像……把自己代入其中了一样……

他突然明白了，斯基拉如此恳切地希望他无论如何都要看看这个故事的缘由。

原来……医疗长他，是想借这个故事来审判自己吗……

回过神来时，厨房里已经有了动静。今天准备早餐的应该是瑨和莎尔拉吧。

等她们忙完之后，再稍微用一下厨房好了。

……

晨间例会刚一结束，冰河就把相叶送来的那本书拿了出来。昨天在店里那封跨越了近十年光阴的绝笔信带来的冲击他花了很久才算基本平复。虽然坂山暮景去世后卡妙叮嘱过瞬这件事暂时不要告诉他，但是四年前两个人重逢后没多久，瞬还是抱着搞不好又要冷战的觉悟将这件事说给了他，当然冷战并没有发生，他反而很感谢恋人能将这件事说出来。在那封信里他知道了那个人也再次来过这世上只是谢幕太早，只来得及找到卡妙和认识了刚成为新手医生的瞬。那个人在信里说并不遗憾没见到你只是遗憾看不到你和天宫医生在一起，如果还囿于那些不幸的过去注定抓不到眼前的幸福等等。他所受到的冲击只是出自感慨，感慨自己在九年之后才知道那个人在重来一次的短暂续集里究竟经历了怎样波折的人生，却还走得如此从容。

那本名叫《一笑悬命》的获奖作，在这之前他只是有过耳闻而已。毕竟获奖之后就成了畅销作，负责其他节目的同事也做过几次专题。他只知道那是个关于一个年轻漫才艺人回顾他那位刚红起来就罹患绝症的搭档的故事，却一直没有看过全书。如今知道了书中的原型与他还有着莫大的缘分，尽管文学创作是来源于生活且高于生活的加工，他还是想了解一下那个人从头来过的短暂人生里，到底都经历过什么。

对了，相叶好像说起过一些在老家时的往事：他们两家一个是开蔬菜店的，一个是开豆腐店的。书里也有提到身患绝症的漫才艺人最念念不忘的，就是老妈做的照烧豆腐。

照烧豆腐啊……确实，九年前有那么一次，瞬在早饭时间额外做过一份照烧豆腐拿到医院去来着。

……

已经是圣地亚哥当地某家社区诊所的主力医生之一的斯基拉，和在同一家诊所作为护士长储备的珍妮这次被派来进行考察学习，带着他们熟悉环境的刚好又是瞬。时隔八年，斯基拉和瞬终于再次成了职场同事，尽管时间只有两个月而已。而对珍妮而言，以职场同事的身份共事，这还是第一次。

“……所以啦~别看他那样，一旦涉及到工作，这家伙可以比谁都不轻易妥协的。”

在诊所附近的定食店吃午饭时，斯基拉对珍妮这样说。

“……别看我哪样啊喂~”瞬苦笑，“而且珍妮好歹是看着我长大的，和她讲那些有的没的你觉得她会信？”

珍妮摇了摇头，“伊奥这么说我可不觉得意外哦。毕竟你还在仙女岛修炼的时候就是这样了，不管多严酷的修行你都撑过来不是吗~现在想来，当时的我反而是对你有点过度保护呢……”

“诶——真难得珍妮会替我说话呢……”

“什么叫难得啊，我也是在陈述事实嘛。不领情的话那就下不为例~”

“别别别！我没有不领情啊，高兴都来不及好嘛~”

瞬就这样笑着看身边的两个人你来我往地拌嘴。一个是他的师姐，一个是他的挚友。七年前在智利和他们偶遇，八竿子打不着却居然走到了一起的这俩人实在让人不由得感慨世界真小。看来这几年他们的感情相当稳定，虽然偶尔会这样小打小闹但也看得出他们都很珍惜彼此。这就很好了。

这时斯基拉的电话响了，接听后他一边对着那一边讲着西班牙语一边起身从不算宽的过道穿行出了门。突然珍妮笑了笑，说了句：“太好了。”

“……什么太好了？”

“总觉得瞬比四年前开朗多了……果然是因为和那个重要的人在一起，而且很幸福吧。”

瞬愣了一下，但是很快又很坚定地点了点头，“……嗯。我确实，非常幸福。”

去外面接电话的斯基拉很快就回来了，貌似是这几天要上交的一份材料存在办公电脑里，临走时忘了打印，智利的同僚给他打电话过来时他才想起来。结果当然遭到了珍妮和瞬的轮番吐槽。

……

由于今天是早班，所以到了下午五点，瞬就可以下班了。然而他还是特意给苏芳打了电话过去说要晚些时候才到，因为有些事情，他需要先回家处理。

所以当他带着着一个小号的保温箱出现在店门口时，加野忍不住问了句：“……您这是刚出海钓鱼回来么，小白脸？”

“没有啦，就是心血来潮，做了点花时间的东西。”

再过一个小时就是巴西和墨西哥的对决。墨西哥能不能逃得过逢16进8必输的魔咒，稍后就会见分晓。今晚的客人尤其女性客人不少，但调酒的需求还不多，比良一个人也能忙得过来。多拉斯带着几个巴西同乡来了，他们的脸上都画着小小的国旗彩绘。看来老牛今晚肯定是要和朋友们与啤酒为伴，不太可能点鸡尾酒的样子。海界的那几个人也来了，不过今天并没有聚堆侃大山而是各聊各的：相叶和椎名在讨论铺梗的时机；斯基拉和珍妮在聊电影；朱利安和苏兰特聊的东西可能会更多点，大多是公事，偶尔也有私事。

于是瞬换了工作服后扎好半长的头发径直进了厨房，把保温箱里的东西拿出来腾进了汤锅里——并不是什么奇怪的东西，而是早上熬好的关东煮汤底，以及在家处理好就等下锅的一部分食材。总的来说瞬是一个比较恋旧的青年人，在使用有预约功能的电锅熬关东煮汤底的时候，还是会由衷地感谢科技发展带来的便利。

用来熬汤底的干鲣鱼花没有鳞，能替代有鳞鱼类制成的丸子也有的是，所以不吃有鳞鱼类的朱利安应该也能接受。丸子和根茎类蔬菜相继下锅，他正准备处理晚些下锅也没问题的圆生菜叶的时候，有人敲了敲玻璃而后撩开了帘子：

“那个……瞬，Kanon要我转告你：拜安那家伙点了一份照烧豆腐，不知道你能不能做。”

竟然是苏兰特。竟然派苏兰特来跑腿的加野也是心大。

“我知道了。”瞬说着回过头看了他一眼，“……是说昨天实在有些匆忙，要不要在这里聊一会儿？”

……

很快，苏兰特学会了如何用牙签将大片的圆生菜叶子固定成卷状。之前在希腊偶然得知这个学院派长笛手的业余爱好居然是下厨，这让瞬有点意外。据他本人说是因为下厨的道理和作曲很像，乐句是食材，强弱变化是火候，演奏技巧是调料，据说相当一部分音乐家同时也是美食家，大概就是这个原因。当然了，苏兰特自认目前的修为还远远称不上一位音乐家，所以也只敢说自己充其量是个美食爱好者而已。

“……所以说，昨天你会一个人先来这里，是因为很在意朱利安先生接受采访时说的那句话？”

苏兰特点点头，“怎么说呢……虽然是在意料之中，可心里果然还是会不好受。如果不是有喜欢很久的人，也不可能这么多年来还一直单身，任凭那些前辈幕僚怎么催都……”

“也就是说……你大概猜出他喜欢很久的那个人是谁了？”

“嗯。”苏兰特苦笑了一下，“……除了下落不明的狄蒂斯小姐，恐怕也没别人了吧。”

拜这个答案所赐，表面上不动声色的瞬终究还是没克制住手上的力道，撅折了固定圆生菜叶的牙签。

苏兰特你是忘了朱利安先生后面那一句话说的是“愿意等到那个人打开心门为止”吗喂！！！瞬无奈地在心里呐喊着吐槽。

嘛……想想八九年前的自己，恐怕也没有资格对为情所困的苏兰特指摘些什么。

所以他只是看了看旁边的汤锅，说了句：“看来……圆生菜已经可以下锅了呢。”

“诶？是吗？我来就好了，你不是还要准备别的菜……”

“嗯。那就拜托了~”

说着，瞬从冰箱里拿出了一块木棉豆腐[4]。苏兰特小心地将圆生菜倒进汤锅，锅里很热闹，各种丸子、海带结、杏鲍菇片、魔芋丝、玉米段、笋尖、藕片、油豆腐……似乎没有竹轮，也没有香菇，看起来他是考量到了自己和朱利安的忌口。正当苏兰特为瞬的贴心而感动的时候，他听到正在将豆腐切成长方形厚片的瞬问了这么一句：

“苏兰特你说过……杯口加盐的Stinger就是你心里那根刺的味道吧？”

“……诶？”

“那么，你是想让这根刺在你心里生根发芽，还是想在被刺扎到的伤口感染之前，把刺拔掉呢？”

“那还用说吗，当然不会拔掉了。”苏兰特毫不犹豫地回答。

“是啊，苏兰特的确也是这么做的呢。”

“……那为什么还要问这……”

“只是成长的过程当中，会更痛苦，痛苦到再坚强也无法一个人承受。所以……”

“……所以？”

“哪怕是一次也好，在你被这份痛苦压抑到崩溃之前，至少让那个人知道你的痛苦吧……好吗？”

苏兰特有些讶异地看着瞬，想到他的那份来之不易的感情也是历经了长年累月的痛苦才换来了今天的美好结果。可毕竟自己和他的状况还是有一点区别，这样的自己，也能忍受住那份感情在今后的路上带来的更加剧烈的痛苦吗？

“……刚才那句话，听着好像是歌词啊。”

“你知道的，我好歹还是个业余填词人。如果会被你采用的话，请记得付我版权费~”

……

整块木棉豆腐纵切，改刀成8mm左右的厚片，撒少量盐腌制三分钟，再在油温六成热的平底锅中煎至两面金黄后捞出。少许葱白用锅中的底油爆香，捞出后将4勺酱油、1勺蚝油、1勺半蜂蜜、3勺清酒和2勺清水调匀后倒入锅中熬煮，熬到稍微粘稠时将煎好的豆腐片下锅，确保每一片都均匀地裹上酱汁以后，就可以出锅装盘了。交给酒保之前，瞬切了些香葱叶子撒在上面。他不知道关西的做法和关东有什么区别，但是他记得九年前某位病患对他做的照烧豆腐的评语是“几乎和俺家里做得一样好吃”来着。

……

苏兰特从厨房里出来时，大屏幕上的解说员正在用图示来介绍今天两方的首发名单。似乎是因为今天他穿着和酒吧工作服的样式差不多的西装马甲，所以总是被不常来的人当成服务生。一位脸上画着巴西国旗的客人向他走过来讨酒喝，正在他不知所措的时候，身后一只手揽过了他的肩膀，于是他得以近距离地听到朱利安以严肃的语调对那个人说了一句标准的葡语。苏兰特并不懂葡语，所以当那位客人一脸恍然地退开时，他直接松了一口气。

这一幕恰好被接完电话进店门的多拉斯看到，连忙走过来问怎么回事。知道这是一场误会，他很爽快地替朋友道了歉，苏兰特也客气地表示没关系。

这场小风波里蹦出的一个单词让稍远位置的斯基拉忍不住回过头去，注视着苏兰特和那位大人好半天。

“……奥！伊奥？”

连忙回过神，才发现身边的珍妮正一脸关切地看着他。

“嗯？啊，没什么，幻听而已。”斯基拉笑了笑，视线回到了正在直播球员进场的大屏幕上。

虽然西语和葡语在发音上差距不小，但有些词语和语法区别并不大。好歹能独立翻译出葡语文学作品的西语圈人士斯基拉想如果自己刚才没听错的话，那位大人方才对那个巴西人说的那句严肃认真的话应该是——

“不好意思，他是我恋人[5]，不是服务生。”

看来……那位大人，是认真的啊。

……

上半场桑巴军团和北美妖刀除了各收获一张黄牌外均毫无建树。相叶看着比赛突然想到似乎可以将内马尔滚[6]当成梗来用，于是连忙掏出本子记了下来。瞬做的关东煮意料之中地大受好评，然而上半场刚踢了40分钟左右，他进了厨房好一会儿之后就没回来过。

等他再次出现在众人面前，下半场都已经过去15分钟了。

“好慢啊，瞬~”星矢的语气里一半是抱怨一半是遗憾，“刚才去哪了啊你？”

“这个……突然想到有点事要处理，所以就……难道说，我错过什么了吗？”

“内马尔抢点打进了一球。”紫龙顺口回答，“算是对世人诟病的那个三周半翻滚的回应吧。”

“当然，进球的瞬间，姑娘们爆发出的尖叫也挺夸张的就是了。”瑨补了一句。

 

恐怕只有酒吧后巷与外街交界处的那尊小小的地藏像知道刚才究竟发生了什么。二十多分钟前，有个人端着两份稍显另类的供品过来，摆在地藏像跟前，恭谨地双手合十，又对着地藏像说了好一阵子话才离开。他说话的内容无关佛经法理，只是如拉家常般地报告着近况。有关于自己的家人和恋人的，有关于自己早上看过的那个故事的，也有关于难得在酒吧里重逢的那群人，因为他所报告的对象，曾经也和他们是同一阵线的盟友。

神祇说过，当你很想祭拜一个你不知道葬在何处的故人，只要去拜地藏就好了。

“那……我该回去了。再过一个多月就是盂兰盆节了，到时候我再款待你们……

暮景先生，还有，隆奈迪斯医疗长。”

 

即便是零点也依旧熙来攘往的外街上，没人注意到距离巷口不远的地藏像前摆着两个盘子。

一个盘子里是几块照烧豆腐，另一个，是洒了点甜辣酱在上面的关东煮。

 

 

 

 

 

****7.照烧豆腐+关东煮—END—** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原型分别为芥川奖和直木奖。此两项奖都是在每年1月和7月各评选一次。芥川奖主要面向纯文学类的新人作家，而直木奖主要面向大众文学类的作家（知名作家居多）。
> 
> [2]相叶和椎名的第二个汉字的假名分别是「ば-ba-」和「な-na-」；而“九吏”的发音与“栗”字相同都是「くり-kuri-」
> 
> [3]Stinger酒的调配方法是：2份白兰地+1/2份白薄荷酒（白兰地和白薄荷酒的比例在总份数不超过2.5份的前提下可根据个人喜好调整），加冰块用摇杯搅匀后倒入冰镇的鸡尾酒杯，酒面上点缀一片薄荷叶即可饮用。苏兰特要的“杯口加盐”是在倒酒前多了一道将冰镇后的鸡尾酒杯倒扣在细粒海盐上蘸一下的工序。另外，Stinger一词的原意为“蛰针”，因此苏兰特这句是双关语。
> 
> [4]按照制作阶段时用来过滤豆浆和包裹豆腐的材质，日本人将豆腐分为木棉豆腐和绢豆腐两种，木棉豆腐质地略硬，绢豆腐质地细腻绵软。说白了其实相当于我国的北豆腐和南豆腐。
> 
> [5]“恋人”的葡萄牙语是Amantes，西班牙语是Los amantes。本质上是同一个单词，只是发音有些出入而已。
> 
> [6]2018年6月28日，在巴西对阵塞尔维亚的比赛中，内马尔遭遇凶残飞铲。在被放铲后，内马尔连续翻滚3周半。该动作被全球范围的网友恶搞，称为内马尔滚（Neymar Rolling）


End file.
